Hidden Love, Danger Found
by Devil-wit-wings
Summary: Harry&Draco only had to worry about Voldemort and their wedding. Finding out they're mates to a queen from another world with a powerful killer after her and the power the three have, just might change their prospective on what worrying is. SLASH HP/DM/OC
1. Oh Where Can They Be?

**DWW-Hello! I'm happy to say that no, I am not dead. Although I am sad that it took me this long to get this revised chapter out and it wasn't even super long. I was waiting for a beta, but alas, I have yet to find one/ I should be extremely fast on my updates depending on the reviews I get ;) Constructive criticism is welcome, flaming, however is not. I'll be sure to reply to all reviews! Enjoy!**

**(WARNING! THIS STORY WILL HAVE SLASH! MEANING MALE/MALE REALTIONSHIP(S). ALSO WILL CONTAIN SOME VIOLENCE, INNAPPROPRIATE LANGUAGE/JOKES IN FUTURE CHAPTERS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED)**

**--**

The sky was a light grey as the clouds blocked out the sun, only letting a sliver of sunlight break through. Summer was slowly fading and fall was taking its place. Leaves changed from green into hues of red, orange, and yellow and fell gently onto the ground silently. People talked animatedly as they wandered around to shop or to simply be outside on a nice day as today. However, two other people were too busy running through the streets to notice their surroundings.

"Come on Kailey! If we don't hurry it up, we're going to miss the train!" Kailey's best friend Diamond called to the young queen as the two fifteen year olds raced through the streets to make it to Kings Cross Station. It was straight ahead.

"If we miss it, then it means we've made it just in time," Kailey muttered to herself as they made it to the entrance. She was still feeling slightly pessimistic about this journey they were taking.

"What was that?" Diamond's light brown eyes looked back at her with a glare. Kailey gulped mentally in her head as she felt herself being burned by their gaze.

"Nothing Diamond. Now how are we supposed to find platform 9 3/4?" Kailey asked her as they looked between platform nine and ten, but found nothing.

"I don't know. That Dumbledore guy's letter just said to go to the station, and we'd figure out the rest remember?" Diamond said impatiently as she looked at her watch. The digital numbers showing they only had about ten minutes.

"Next time a stranger comes over and tells you you're a witch, make sure I'm not around to hear it. That way, I won't be invited to tag along," Kailey grumbled. She was referring to what had them in this situation in the first place.

--Two weeks ago--

"Diamond this is pointless. We've been to almost every continent, and still no mates. I'm doomed!" Kailey moaned in distress as she sank farther into the armchair she was sitting in. They were currently in the living room of Diamond's two level townhouse discussing Kailey's current predicament. Kailey wasn't just your average fifteen year old teenager. She was the queen of a different world all together. This world was parallel to theirs, but on a whole different plane with many villages and jungles to make it up. It was called The Hidden Lands and had been forgotten by many people after its previous king and queen had been brutally slain centuries ago and darkness took over, enslaving the good. Apparently, the king and queen had a daughter, but how Kailey had come to be that daughter was a mystery no one knew, even she didn't know. All they knew was that all the occupants of the Hidden Lands were all different creatures that came in many shapes and sizes. Kailey herself stood out from all that since she was a mix of many different creatures, though she appeared human and had grew up in the mortal plane. How she got there was a mystery too. Her adoptive parents can't remember how she joined their lives too.

After her fifteenth birthday, Kailey's powers had started to go haywire, and no one knew why. So she flung herself into books, staying up well into the wee hours of the morning researching her recent flukes and hit the nail on the head. With her having so much power and a heavy mix of different creatures, she needed two mates to balance her out and complete her. If she couldn't find them her powers would slowly diminish until they were no more, and then on her sixteenth birthday they all would return in a large and painful burst, exploding her very being. So if she didn't find her two mates and was accepted by December 23rd, her birthday would become her death day. Since then, Kailey and Diamond had been searching far and wide, but still no luck.

"Kailey, we still haven't been to Europe and Asia, so we know your mates _have _to be on one of those continents," Diamond said, though her tone was starting to sound slightly desperate at the sign of her friend's quickly dimming hope. Kailey just shrugged and stared at the crackling fire in the fireplace, her thoughts wondering on why she hadn't found her mates yet. Diamond wondered the same thing sometimes.

Kailey was a person you noticed when she walked into a room. It wasn't just because of her status as Queen of The Hidden Lands either. Kailey's straight and thick dark black hair fell about four inches above her elbow and her bangs brushed her eyebrows. Her face had features in between soft and sharp that they seemed to mold together perfectly and her athletic body was a shade lighter than milk chocolate. Though, it was her eyes that seemed to make people stare the most. Her long black eyelashes framed around a pair of captivating sea green eyes that seemed to hold many different thoughts.

"Kailey, please don't give up. You'll find the ones soon. I just know it," Diamond threw Kailey an award winning smile that broke Kailey away from her musings.

"Easy for you to say, you've found your true love," Kailey said, referring to her other best friend T.J. He was a down to earth sixteen year old that spent most of his time working on technology and motor vehicles for fun. His parents were very wealthy and had an important business conference in Washington they had to drag T.J. along to for a week. Hence, the reason he couldn't sneak out and help them look like he usually did. Neither Diamond, nor T.J.'s parents knew about Kailey's double life, or their kid's involvement in it. Kailey smiled at the thought of what they'd say before she brought her legs into the chair so she could curl comfortably into it, "Also, the fact that you're gorgeous." Diamond frowned. Even as a human, Diamond's looks attracted many people. Her hair was soft and a dirty blond that fell to her waist. She had almond shaped eyes that were a light brown, a slender body, and snow white skin. While her looks attracted people, her personality sometimes made them run away. Diamond 

was determined, energetic, sneaky, and so stubborn it felt like arguing with a wall when you argued with her.

"Well you're beautiful too so stop being so pessimistic," Diamond stuck her tongue out at Kailey as she stood up and walked over to a small bookcase next to the fireplace. She pulled out a big piece of paper that the two had gotten used to in the past ten months. It was a big map of all the continents and their cities that the two were using to help find Kailey's mates. All the continents had a big red "X" on them except for Australia, Asia, and Europe. She spread the map out and laid it on the carpet in front of Kailey's armchair. She pulled a red sharpie out of her pocket and lay down on the other side of the map, getting comfortable on the carpeted floor. Diamond took the cap off of the marker and was about to draw an "X" through Australia when the doorbell's ring echoed through the townhouse.

Diamond groaned and stood up, "Who could that be? It's almost midnight!"

Kailey raised an eyebrow, "Diamond, you do forget this is L.A. It's never too late." Diamond waved to her with her one fingered friend at her suggestion of it never being too late. Her bare feet making a soft tapping sound as she walked towards the front door.

What Diamond opened the door to would be what she would later describe as "one of the weirdest thing she had ever seen." There on the doorstep stood an old man. The old man had a long silvery beard and robes that were decorated in loud colors that screamed "Outrageous!" His eyes were a light blue and twinkled under half moon spectacles and seemed to have ages of knowledge in them.

"Well, my dear if it isn't too much to ask, may I please come in?" the old gentleman asked with a small smile on his kind face. Without thinking, Diamond just nodded and stepped aside to give him room. She led the old man into the living room. When they were in the living room, Diamond saw Kailey had put the map away and was sitting in a loveseat on the other side of the fireplace. Kailey tilted her head to the side slightly and gazed at him; her eyes trying to read the smiling old man. Diamond directed him into the armchair Kailey had occupied and walked over to Kailey and sat beside her.

"Now, down to business, who are you?" Diamond asked bluntly. Dumbledore looked at the two teenage girls over his half moon spectacles and answered, "The question is not who I am my dear, it's what am I? Though, whom am I might be useful too? My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "

At this introduction Diamond's face seemed to light up, "I've read about your world in Kailey's library! It seems so awesome! Tell me, do you guys really have a Weasley Joke Shop? Did they really invent something called Canary Creams?" Kailey wanted to roll her eyes at her friend's enthusiasm. Kailey had many different books on all the different worlds; she just had yet to read them. Diamond and T.J. on the other hand, absorbed them like sponges.

For some reason, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled even more at Diamond's enthusiasm.

"Well, my dear, you'll have to find that out yourself when you go, now won't you?" he said calmly. At this statement, Kailey too sat up, except she was cautious instead of excited.

--

"What do you mean when she goes?" Kailey's body tensed, ready for a fight if needed.

"Well, this visit isn't supposed to be entirely pleasant," Dumbledore's twinkle dimmed slightly, and Kailey found herself feeling sort of satisfied.

"Care to explain?" some of Diamond's excitement faded as she stared at Dumbledore.

"Well three years ago when the book was registering the entire student's letters, there was a mistake. The book skipped your name. It seems as if your powers were being hidden away from the book's enchantments," Dumbledore explained as he pulled out a small velvet pouch, "Though, a recent discovery has led me to believe that the reason you were being hidden were because of your relations with Ms. Muna here." He opened the pouch and took out a yellow candy, "Would you like a lemon drop?"

Diamond shook her head, "No, but I would like to know how Kailey's power could hide me."

Dumbledore popped the candy in his mouth, and the twinkle returned to his eyes, "Well, two students of mine have recently come out to the school with a secret they harbored. It seems that the two have been dating for a year now, and are engaged to be married Christmas day."

"Not to sound rude, but what does that have to do with us?" Kailey asked. She brushed her bangs out of her face and crossed her arms. A sure sign she was getting impatient.

"Well my dear, you see, the two students who have come out to the school were supposed to be rivals from different houses, the most powerful rivals ever to be seen in this time. To some people, this union is a curse, to most people; however, this union is a blessing. If these two young men were strong separated, together their power is blinding."

"You know, when people get to talking about power around me, it never is good," Kailey and Diamond shared a look of understanding. Dumbledore saw it, but chose not to ask. Instead he kept going.

"A few months ago, when one of the boys's had his seventeenth birthday, he started to lose some of his magic. He lost the ability to fly on his broom and last week he could no longer apparate. The other boy is starting to show signs of getting weaker too. He lost the ability to do wandless magic. We have been studying and looking hard to see why, but we couldn't come up with anything. That is, until three days ago."

Diamond looked at Kailey, a huge smile on her face. Kailey looked back at her too, except her look wasn't exactly happy.

"Excuse me Mr. Dim-der...Umm-" Kailey tried to grasp his name.

"Dumbledore," he finished for her.

"Yes, Dumbledore, I still do not see where this is going. I think you're here for more reasons than to invite Diamond to your school."

--

"Ah…you are a smart one Ms. Muna so I'll be forward with you. While we were looking for ways to solve the boys' current problem, we decided to take the research world wide. We had a giant magical map that was used to show when there were significantly powerful people in the world. Three days ago a large power spike was detected before it dropped down considerably. Next to it was a showing of a fifteen year old witch who was undetected by any magical school. The person's power seemed to be "protecting" the witch from detection. Now this power spike and the undetected witch had us interested in why such an unusual detection like this has happened, and one of our researchers concluded that the person with the power spike had to be getting weaker for it to drop that fast. We have come to reasons to believe that you may know how to help us save these two young men Ms. Muna," that twinkle was back again and Kailey could only process everything he had told her to ignore its shine. Kailey heard a laugh and looked next to her to see Diamond laughing.

"Diamond?" Kailey's look at her was questioning.

"You know Kailey, there's always a catch behind everything," Diamond laughed again, except this time there was a hint of sadness, "Not once can something good happen to one of us without a catch." Before Kailey could speak, Diamond had gotten up and started to walk up the stairs to her room. Before she had gotten completely out of view, the blonde said clearly so Dumbledore could hear, "I'll go to your school Mr. Dumbledore, just mail me everything I'll need to know." Without waiting for a response, she finished her journey upstairs and a _click_ could be heard as she shut her room door.

Kailey looked at Dumbledore with a blank look on her face, "For some reason I think you wanted this to happen. You knew Diamond would be happy to find out she was a witch and agree to attend Hogwarts. She shook her head at the situation. She had just met this old man, yet he seemed to know what they would do, "These boys must be very important for you to come all the way across the world on a 50/50 chance you could be right."

"Why Kailey, you have no idea," Dumbledore's face became grave, "The fate of these two boys determine the fate of the whole world."

_The whole world? It's the wizards business not mines. What if I just let them have their problems and only deal with it until they come to my territory? _A clench in her gut told her that was the wrong decision.

_Damn._

Kailey sighed, "Fine. I'll try to help you research and save your precious boys. The only reason I'm doing this is so I'll be able to look after Diamond and ensure her safety. Agreed?"

Dumbledore smiled wide and his twinkle was on full blast, "Why Mrs. Muna, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Kailey! Earth to Kailey! I think I may have found it!" Diamond exclaimed happily, pulling Kailey out of her thoughts. What seemed like hours of thinking was only about a minute.

--

"Huh? Found what?" she looked completely clueless.

"Geesh Kailey, where you that deep in? The platform duh. I've been keeping a close eye on people and noticed that a few people would wait until no one was watching, and then walk through a sort of barrier," Diamond explained as she leaned against her cart of supplies. They had been sent to her as a "courtesy" of the school, "See look."

Kailey followed to where Diamond nodded her head almost unnoticeably and saw what she meant. A tall looking man escorting two young nervous looking chestnut haired fraternal twins looked around quickly before the group of three walked swiftly through the barrier, pushing their own cart of luggage.

"Well that's convient," she muttered.

"Okay now that you saw we need to hurry we have about seven minute- AHH!" Diamond cut off her sentence with a yell as she leaned against her cart too heavily and it rolled off at a fast speed towards the barrier.

Kailey took of after it and ran right through the barrier with Diamond right on her heels. The cart headed straight for a big group of carts that seemed to be unattended to and Kailey lunged for it. She grabbed the handle just in time and stopped it an inch away from a disaster.

"That was clo-" before she could finish her statement Diamond ran into her and sent them both toppling forward into the cart, pushing it straight into the other ones.

"Bloody hell!" a strong English accented voice said as Kailey helped Diamond up. Kailey stumbled slightly and tripped over Diamond's trunk, falling into a pair of muscled tan arms that definitely didn't belong to Diamond.

"I'm so sorry I-" Kailey looked up into the greenest eyes she had ever seen in her life before she felt a sharp burst inside of her body and the person holding her gasp then, she felt pain and everything went black.

--

**DWW- There you have it! The first chapter of HLDF! Hope you enjoyed! Read & Review!**

(**P.S.-I posted a WANTED add on my profile for a beta on this story ages ago and haven't received a reply yet, so if you're interested please let me know. A beta would be greatly appreciated to help move my story along faster and it probably would be greatly improved. Please and thank you ;) )**


	2. Start Of Something

**Hello! Devil here with a new chapter of the revised Hidden Love, Danger Found! For the people that read the story and didn't review, thanks for reading. Knowing that someone reads is an inspiration for me to keep going. By the way, a beta is still wanted. If you're interested let me know! Well on to the story! **

**WARNING: CURSING, SLASH (M/M), PEOPLE OUT OF CHARACTER! NOT YOUR TASTE?? THEN I SUGGEST YOU GET A NEW FLAVOR!**

**--**

"_You bastard! How could you do this to me? To us!" A heavily pregnant woman spat to her husband as she waddled towards the front door._

"_Baby, wait I can explain-," his sentence was cut off by a quick, but powerful slap to his face. He stumbled slightly and grabbed her hand while his face contorted with grief, "I want to explain everything to you now, but I can't. Something's coming and you and the baby aren't safe here."_

"_How do I know I'm safe with you? I no longer trust you Devron, and I despise you. So. Let. Me. Go. NOW!" she shouted and shoved him away. She saw a tear fall from his eyes before her sensitive ears picked up a noise outside. She heard the steady thud of heavy boots walking. She glanced through the glass front door and saw who was coming, with narrowed eyes she hissed, "What have you done?"_

"_I'll explain to you once we get somewhere where you and the baby are protected! Please Irison just trust me slightly enough to get you two to the safe in the house! I warded it off from evil just in case something like this would happen," Devron begged the scorned woman in front of him. She huffed and angrily moved towards the direction of the safe, which was located behind a large bookcase in the first floor study, unnoticing the changed look on Devron's face. Just as Devron had the bookcase out of the way, the echo of glass shattering could be heard throughout the house. The front door had been broken in._

"_Devron hurry! Get in!" Irison whispered fiercely. Instead of looking angry, she now looked afraid for her and her unborn child. She was in the safe, but Devron stood still in the entryway, looking at her intensely._

"_You know, I can see why he did it," he muttered, more so to himself than Irison. He slowly walked towards her and caressed her face, "You really are a magnificent piece."_

"_Wait...Devron...he? Did what? We don't have time for this, please close the door!" Irison begged._

_The figure ran into the study, "Irison! You have it all confused! Everything is flipped!"_

_Devron slammed the safe door shut with a wave of his hand. The figure's words were cut off, but you could hear them banging on the door._

"_Devron, what were they talking about? What's going on?" Irison's face held immense confusion as she felt her body start to tingle._

"_My my my, I'm afraid you have me confused with someone else lovely, "Devron smirked as he moved his hand to her neck and slammed her against the safe's cold steel walls. Irison struggled in air as she felt the wind leave her body from the harsh impact. She suddenly felt an unbearable cold seep up her spine as if trying to freeze her very core._

"_Who…are...you?" she gasped. The only thing she could do was think a silent prayer for her unborn child's safety before she saw black._

_--_

With her eyes closed, Kailey sat up with a gasp.

"Diamond!" Kailey called out to the blonde.

"I'm here Kailey. I'm here," she heard Diamond say soothingly. She opened her eyes slightly and was thankful for the dimness of wherever she was.

"Diamond?" Kailey gripped her head as a wave of uncomfortable warmth spread through it, "What the hell happened?"

Diamond bit her bottom lip and looked at the two strangers sitting in front of her and the young queen.

"You tripped into this guy at the station. When you two looked at each other, this unusual gray light surrounded you two for a second and then you both screamed. The boy let go and passed out, and you followed right on top of him. You've been out for about thirty minutes," the blonde explained as she ran her hand through her hair, "Right now we're in a compartment on the train on the way to Hogwarts. These people right here were with the boy and we all carried you both on the train. The boy is in the compartment next to this one with his partner."

That's when Kailey opened her eyes fully and winced at the bright red she saw.

"I don't know you," Kailey stated bluntly at the strange looking people. She eyed them warily. She didn't really warm up to people very easily.

"Well bloody hell, we don't know you either," a tall gangly looking redhead said to her. His eyes were a bright blue and the freckles on his face stood out against his pale skin. He sat next to a girl of medium height with bushy hair and brown eyes. Kailey smiled slightly. The redhead's statement reminded her of her older brother Evan.

_Evan._

She felt a wave of pain crash into her and she quickly blinked back tears.

_And this too shall pass._ She thought. She and Diamond both looked at each other then back to the strangers.

"Well since this is moving along kind of slow, and we have rounds to make, I'll start the introductions off myself," the bushy haired girl said confidently, "My name is Hermione Granger and this here is my friend Ronald Weasley."

"Er…Ron preferably," the redhead blushed and looked down at his feet, "We still don't know who you are."

"I'm Diamond Sanders and this is my best friend Kailey Muna," Diamond said politely despite the current awkward mood, "Do either of you two know what happened back there?"

Hermione smiled brightly before she started to talk excitedly, "I couldn't believe it! It happened sooner than the books had mentioned! A connection like that!"

"'Mione!" Ron grabbed the excited girl's attention when he noticed the confused faces of the two girls, "They don't understand 'Hermione' speak. You're going to have to explain what you were talking about to them _fully_."

Looking at the two girls, a hint of red dusted Hermione's cheeks, "Oh I'm sorry. I got carried away for a second there."

"Yeah, we noticed," Kailey said dryly, "Now continue please."

Hermione took a deep breath, "Well after seeing that little display at the station and making sure everyone was on the train safely, I decided to do a little bit of reading in a book I found called: _So You Want to Learn Hidden Secrets: Hidden Creatures and Their Balance."_

"There's a book about the creatures in the Hidden Lands?" Kailey's face was beyond confused, "How can I rule the Hidden Lands and _not _know about it?"

"The better question is; how did you know that Kailey was a Hidden creature?" Diamond asked suspiciously, "We've never mentioned it."

"I saw an orchid tattoo on the inside of your wrist. It was on the cover of the book. Didn't take a genius to figure it out," Hermione admitted sheepishly, "Anyway, the book said that a Hidden Creature is normal when it had about two bloodlines. Having three bloodlines is alright too, but not a usual occurrence. It said in there that a creature with six bloodlines would need two mates to keep it balance out. That way, each mate would inherit two bloodlines a piece. Until the mates all found each other, the mates would slowly begin to lose their powers. The powers would return the birthday after the mates started to lose their powers in a gigantic burst, exploding each of the mates very being."

"Okay, we already knew all of that, what else is new?" Diamond voice held a slight note of impatience. She was clearly getting anxious to know how to save her best friend.

"Well, if the mates _do _find each other before they die, the powers that they lost would return to them slowly, but surely. Each time they get a power back, the mates will start to build up a connection with each other. Mentally and physically, the only downside to this is that there will be a small burst a pain every time a power is restored," Hermione finished.

_She said all of that in one breath. Impressive. _Kailey thought, but out loud she said, "So you're telling me that I bonded with that boy that caught me and his boyfriend is my mate also. They must be the boys Dumbledork told me about."

"What an interesting name you have for the old man. I don't know why it never crossed my mind," an aristocratic voice drawled from the compartment door. The group of four looked up at the source and for some reason, Kailey smiled. Standing at the door was a boy who looked to be around 6''2, towering over Kailey's 5''1 frame. His build was lithe, but you could see the power in his subtle muscles. His hair was a shockingly white blonde that went down neatly to his shoulder, and his eyes were a beautiful light grey that looked like they could hypnotize.

--

"Umm…Kailey...can you please stop staring at the boy with that smile on your face? It's kind of creeping me out," Diamond said to the young queen, snapping her out of her inspection of the boy.

"Oh…umm…I'm sorry," Kailey apologized. She felt her face get slightly warm as she said, "I'm Kailey Muna and this is my best friend Diamond Sanders."

"Draco. Draco Malfoy," he took Kailey's hand in his and kissed her knuckles, his lips lingering over them for a moment before he let go. Kailey shivered.

"So Kailey, I take it Hermione explained to you our current…predicament," Draco asked, "She filled me in while Harry was unconscious."

Kailey nodded, "Yes, she did. Now I take it Harry is the boy I ran into. Also, our other mate?"

"You are correct. He woke up a few minutes ago and I explained to him what's going on. He decided he needed to think for awhile before the three of us spoke," Draco explained calmly, taking in the site of the girl in front of him while doing so.

_Harry, love. Can you hear me? _Draco called out to the other teen.

_Yes Dray, I can here you._ Harry replied back. His voice sounded kind of tired, defeated.

_I know how you're feeling right now love, and don't think this is your fault. _Draco told Harry, already sensing the teenage boy's distress.

_But Dray think about it! Every time something bad happens around here it usually _is _my fault. _Harry's voice moaned in Draco's head.

"It's not his fault," a voice said softly.

Everyone looked at the source strangely. It was Kailey.

"If anyone is to blame in all of this, it's me," Kailey voice sounded stronger as she looked at Draco dead in the eye.

"You can hear us?" he sounded shocked as he looked at the dejected girl. The young queen nodded.

"I think that's what that warm feeling was in my head when I woke up. It's the first step in our connection."

"Well then if that's true, how come I'm not unconscious like Harry," Draco looked at Hermione, rather than Kailey for an answer.

"I'm not completely sure, but I'm guessing it's because seeing as how you and Harry are soul mates and already connected, Harry's body and magic subconsciously took in all of the pain and bad side affects concerning the bond at the station. That's why you barely felt pain and didn't pass out," the bookworm had a thoughtful look on her face.

"That's just like Harry. He's saving someone pain even if he doesn't know it," Ron groaned.

"All I seem to cause is pain," Kailey sounded guilty as she stood up. She pushed Draco out of the way and rushed down the aisle of the train.

"Shouldn't you go after her?" Ron asked the sullen looking blonde as she stared at the spot Kailey just vacated.

"No. I know Kailey. She doesn't like to show her emotions that much so when she does go away to be herself, let her go. She'll come back. Draco right? I think you and Harry need to have a deeper talk about this bonding. I'm not risking my friend's death because of you too," Diamond's gaze was hard as light brown eyes met light grey. The blonde haired male nodded as he turned, shut the compartment door, and went to talk to his fiancée.

--

"Harry love?" Draco looked at the raven haired teen who was gazing at the scenes passing them by.

"Hey Dray," Harry managed a weak smile at the Malfoy heir. Draco smiled back. He always fell in love with Harry every time he saw him. It was hard for anyone not to. Ever since Draco had saw the appalling conditions and abuse Harry had put up with at his relatives' house last summer, Draco immediately made Harry move in with the Weasleys'. All of the Quidditch, meals, and nutrition potions Madam Promfrey had sent for him had paid off. Harry had a nice tan, gained a nice amount of weight and muscle, and had grown to stand at 5'10 inches. He also had his eyesight fixed so his green eyes sparkled better than any emerald ever could.

"Dray, you're staring…heavily," Harry blushed as Draco snapped out of his trance.

"Well can you blame me," Draco sat next to Harry and pulled him into his arms, "You're the most amazing person I've ever meet."

"Draco stop it," despite his protest, Harry was smiling as he leaned his head on Draco's shoulder. Draco sighed, oh how he hated what staying with those dreadful muggles had done to Harry.

"You know we have to figure out what we're going to do with Kailey," Draco whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry sighed, "Yes I know, we can't let her die Dray. Something in me is telling me to do it. A piece of my heart, soul, and mind is tugging me to do it." Draco nodded, he understood that feeling. Ever since they had lost their powers, it was like something was missing.

"As long as you're sure love, I'll go along with it. Remember; don't just be doing this because you want to save her and my life Harry. I know how you are."

There was a pause and Draco felt surety and acceptance between him and Harry before Harry said his opinion.

_Yes. I'm sure. She can bond with us._

_--_

Kailey rushed towards the back of the train, trying to hold back her tears until she could find an empty compartment. She was in such a rush, that she didn't notice the figure standing in her way.

_CRASH!_

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" Kailey's voice trailed on as she looked up from her position on the floor. The figure hardly budged when she ran into them.

"It would do you well, to look where you're going," Severus Snape sneered down at the girl in front of him, "You could be in someone's way."

Kailey stood up and looked at him in the eye, "I said I was sorry sir. No need to snap at me. I don't even know you."

Snape glared at back at her, "Well don't you have gall. I'll have you know I'm Severus Snape, Potions teacher at Hogwarts."

Kailey smirked, "I would say the same to you. I'll have _you _know that my name is Kailey Muna and I'm the queen of The Hidden Lands." To show her point, she showed him the tattoo on her wrist quickly. While Kailey smirked on the outside, on the inside she wanted to run away. She never used her status to get her anything. Trying to use it on this stranger was a first. He seemed to be around 6'0 and looked skinny, but Kailey knew he probably had a not so bad build under his long black robes. His hair was long and greasy and some of it hung over his oval face that contained beautiful chocolate eyes and a crooked nose.

_With some work, he could be hot. _She thought to herself.

"To me, your status means nothing," Snape sniffed.

_My status doesn't bother him? Really? I think this could be the start of something._ _Let's test this out._

"Well, just because you're a teacher and look like a bloodsucking asshole doesn't mean I'm afraid of you," Kailey snapped back. The glaring contest ensued before Kailey smiled.

"I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship," Kailey stated. Snape smirked.

"I would agree Ms. Muna."

"Kailey, call me Kailey," Kailey held out her arm.

"Alright then Kailey, shall we go to an empty compartment to talk," Snape looped her arm through his.

"Yes, let's." The two started to walk pass bewildered students, who immediately returned to looking scared after a glare from Snape. The two started to talk for a few minutes after seating themselves into an empty compartment. Kailey filling him in on her situation, and then Snape told her about his entire life and the war. After awhile, they lapsed into a comfortable silence before Kailey heard eight words that would change her life.

_Yes. I'm sure. She can bond with us._

Without a doubt, she knew the words were referring to her.

"Severus I have to go talk to them. I hope we can talk again soon," Kailey said as she stood up quickly. He nodded and Kailey raced to get to Draco and Harry's compartment. The train went under a tunnel just as she reached the compartment door and threw it open.

The train creaked. The lights flickered and frantic whispers could be heard while the train started to quake. Kailey ran over to Harry and Draco and the latter both stood up, and the three of them held hands.

"What the hell is going on?" Harry whispered.

"I have no idea love."

"Ditto."

All of the lights shut off and then the sound of cracking glass could be heard. The coldest chill ever crept up her spine, and Kailey instantly knew what it was.

"HARRY, DRACO GET DOWN!"

_**BOOM!**_

**_--_**

**Well that's chapter 2! Bet you weren't expecting that were you? The chapters come out depending on the hits and reviews I get, so R&R! That's for reading and until next time!- Devil-wit-wings**


	3. We Fit Part I

**(A/N)Well I'm actually surprised at myself, I had the first four pages of chapter four written out before I hit myself in the head and shouted, "What about three!" This chapter was sort of a filler to get some things out of the way so I had an opening for the BIG surprised in the fourth chapter! Thanks to the people that read (personal shout outs will be printed in the next chapter) Well on with the show!**

**--  
**Glass rained down on the trio as Kailey pulled the two teenage wizards down on the ground. All of the windows on the train had exploded, and Kailey knew this was just the beginning. After all, her brother never did anything unless someone was hurt. Yes that's right, her brother.

Flashback

"Evan, where are we going? You know we aren't supposed to be going in this area," fifteen year old Kailey said as she followed her nineteen year old brother Evan through their trek on the snow covered ground in the jungle. Kailey at first thought the snow in the jungle was unusual, but she then realized that nothing in her jungle ran normally. All the land in the Hidden Lands had a mind of its own. It created its own weather and wildlife, and if Kailey complained about it, she usually found herself faced with two feet of snow. So she wisely kept quiet, and the jungle gave her pleasant weather. It was December 25th, Christmas day, so the Hidden Lands decided to get into the Christmas spirit and make everything a beautiful winter wonderland.

"I know Kailey, but I wanted to show you something I found the day before your birthday," the chestnut haired young man said. His hazel green eyes shone with pride as they made it to a cave Kailey hadn't remembered seeing before.

"I got lost on my way back home, and this cave appeared. You know I'm curious so I decided to look around and I found this!" Evan exclaimed as he picked up a small wooden box. They were in the back of the gloomy cave, and for some reason Kailey suddenly felt dread as she looked at the box. It had carvings of strange symbols and words she didn't recognize. Though at the top of the box, written in clear Italian, her former cousin Halia taught it to her, Kailey saw the words that she would remember to this day:

**HOPELESS NIGHT.**

"Evan, put it down," Kailey said sternly as Evan began to fiddle with the lock at the center of the chest.

"Why do I have to sis? It's probably some lame elixir inside or something. See," Evan opened the box just as Kailey shouted, "No!"

A mist that was black spiraled in front of a shocked Evan before it entered his body through his eyes and mouth. He shut his eyes and let out a tortured howl as he dropped the box and sank to his knees.

"EVAN!" Kailey's scream even sounded deafening to her ear as a piece of the deadly mist tried to enter her. Her power forced it away and it sank into her human brother. She shakily stepped hurriedly to him as he continued to yell in pain. She pulled her arms around him and lifted him up easily.

--

"Hold on Evan, I'll fix it. Just let me fix it," she pleaded as she called on all of her powers. She saw its tangible swirls try to enter her brother's body, but was brutally pushed away. The blackness was pushing her power away just like hers had pushed it away. Evan started to convulse in her arms as she ran towards their mansion. She had to find something that would tell her what the hell was going on. She didn't have to wait long as she approached the front door. Before she could reach it, Evan spoke.

"Put. Me. Down." He gritted the three words out. Too stunned to argue, Kailey did as she was told and watched as he stood up with great difficulty. Evan clutched his head as if his mind were hurting. His nose started to bleed. The red liquid went to his mouth, but Evan didn't seem to care.

He opened his eyes and looked at Kailey. She could see an internal battle going on while he spoke, "Kailey I shouldn't have opened that box. Whatever this is, it's cold. It's dark as night and it is evil. It's taking over me. I can feel its immense power and thirst for more power and bloodshed."

"I don't know what to do Evan! I don't know what to do," Kailey felt tears prick her eyes as she stood unsure on whether to move or not.

Evan again, sank to his knees and seemed to be pleading to his little sister, "Kailey, kill me! Please! Kill me!"

Kailey took a step towards her brother. Both of her fighting swords transformed out of the hair pin disguises she wore them as. They thrummed in her hand, sensing the danger in front of her.

She raised them above Evan's head as she took in hazel green eyes; eyes that were slowly turning into ice.

"Please," Evan's voice was raspy, and his breath came out in puffs of cold air, "Do it little sister."

End Flashback

She couldn't do it. She later found out that that thing in his body had many names. The two main ones were Hopeless Night and The Cold. Those names were exactly on the dot. The black mist was like an evil being. Once it filled you, all you could feel was a freezing cold that froze every part of you. There was no fighting it, no hiding from it. Once it caught you all you could feel was despair and a hopelessness that it would never go away. The only way it could go away was once it found a vessel, only a loved one could pierce it in the heart and it would go back to its sealed form to be buried where no one should be able to find it. No matter how hard she tried, Kailey couldn't kill it. That thing had frozen Evan's heart, killing him. While it was in him, that was the only thing keeping him moving. If she destroyed it, he'd be truly gone forever and Kailey knew she couldn't bear it.

_Especially since he's the only "family" I have left. _She thought to herself.

She looked over at Harry and Draco and saw the two were fine. Just to be sure she asked.

"Are you two okay?"

Harry and Draco nodded and from the compartment next to them they heard Diamond scream.

"KAILEY!"

On impulse Kailey sprang up and was in the next compartment in a flash and saw something that made her eyes widen. Hermione and Ron lay unconscious in the hall, but that's not what got her attention.

Evan's 5'11 frame stood behind Diamond as he held an arm around Diamond's neck. His chesnut hair was tousled and contained small glass shards. His former hazel green eyes were now and impossible shade of the iciest blue she had ever seen. What made fear grip her heart was the large glass shard Evan held tightly in his hand. His blood dripped steadily on the ground, but it seemed to not bother him at all while he held it to Diamond's temple. Diamond had a few cuts and scrapes, but otherwise her physical damage didn't look to bad as she struggled in Kailey's brother's grasp.

"You know what I want girl," Evan smiled cruelly. He was referring to two necklaces that would restore The Cold into its original shape. A hideous and powerful beast that would conquer and kill all without a strong force to go against it, and Kailey knew she wasn't strong enough. Not even if Draco and Harry helped her. "Evan" had followed her all over the continents while she searched for mates, assuming she'd been looking for the necklaces. He had caused so much destruction in his wake; Kailey knew the outcome of this encounter would be messy.

"I told you I don't have them! I didn't even know about them until you entered my brother!" Kailey shouted as she balled up her fist, "Let her go! This is between you and me Evan!"

"Evan" shook his head, "I don't know why you continue to call me that. Face it, Evan is _dead._" He laughed evilly and brought the class down to Diamond's throat and slit it quickly. Kailey screamed as the blonde clutched her throat and blood seeped between her fingers. She gasped for air and the sinister force that had done its evil deed sneered.

"This isn't the last of me. I'll definitely be back." In a swirl of black mist, it was gone.

Kailey sobbed and clutched the bleeding girl in her arms. She was losing her life fast and Kailey knew she had to act quickly.

Two strong commanding voices spoke as one, "Kailey give her to us."

Kailey shook her head no as tears raced down her face, "No. She's mine!"

Something behind her glowed brightly and Kailey was yanked back, leaving Diamond staring weakly up at the ceiling.

Kailey was shoved behind the two voices that spoke and she realized it was Harry and Draco. They both had a bright light glowing around them, and Kailey looked down at her blood covered hands and realized she was glowing too. She got up quickly to see what the two were doing to her best friend.

Harry had one hand over her heart and the other over her head. Draco had both hands over her slit throat. It seemed like the two were trying to heal her, only nothing was happening.

"Dray…why isn't it working?" Harry's sounded slightly panicked.

"Keep trying," the young Malfoy ordered. Diamond's eyes locked with Kailey.

"Tell...T...lo-" she tried to gasp out. Blood poured from her mouth, and Kailey couldn't take it anymore.

She put a hand on each of Draco and Harry's back, intending to pull them away from their failed attempts, but instead all three of them glowed brighter than before. Kailey looked at Diamond and saw her eyes were closed and blood was everywhere, but her throat and other cuts were healed. She was breathing slowly, letting Kailey know she was healed, but unconscious. Kailey looked around and saw all the windows and lights on the train were fixed. The tunnel seemed to be repaired too. Everything looked like nothing had happened.

"What the hell…" Kailey wondered out loud as she removed her hands and glanced at them, "I don't understand."

Harry and Draco put Diamond in a seat before looking at Kailey. Before they could speak, two groans were heard outside, followed by the unmistakable voice of Ron.

"Bloody hell! What was that?!"

"I don't know Ronald, but something tells me we're about to find out."

The two stood up and looked at the three tousled looking teens. Hermione raised an eyebrow and spoke the statement Kailey, Harry, and Draco wanted to say.

"Something tells me there's more to this than you three bonding. I want to know what is going on."

The three soon to be bonded shrugged, "We'll tell you guys once we figure it out."

Kailey looked at Diamond's peaceful form, "Watch her while we talk."

--

The three walked into a compartment and sat down; Kailey across from Harry and Draco. There was a heavy silence before Harry and Draco each took a necklace from under their necks. The necklaces each was a half-circle and looked like together, they would fit perfectly like a puzzle piece. One piece was an emerald green, and the other a sky blue. A shining crystal shone in each piece and Kailey felt all of the breath leave her body.

"You two…the necklaces…how did you two find them?" Kailey felt like she was going to pass out.

"Well…we didn't find them. They found us," Harry answered honestly.

"I don't follow. Are you two saying a necklace _found _you," Kailey crossed her arms and looked at the two doubtfully.

"Well, you do forget this is magic here," Draco tried to joke. At Kailey's glare, he turned serious again.

"Maybe this talk should wait until we're at Hogwarts. I think talking in the Room of Requirements would be better," Harry suggested. Kailey wanted to say "no," but as she saw the tired look in his eyes she nodded. She leaned back against her seat and closed her eyes. Many different thoughts buzzed through her mind and she tried to block them out. Finally, she fell into a fitful sleep.

Harry and Draco looked at the sleeping girl and then at each other.

"I think how we have these necklaces might have to deal with more than just that guy," Harry stated.

Draco nodded, "Way more."

Harry leaned against Draco comfortably, "No matter what happens to us, I love you Dray."

"I love you too 'Ry."

Both of their gazes locked on Kailey's sleeping form and their heart started to warm. They knew in sometime, that they could love her too.

What they didn't know, however, was that today's events on the train had just opened a box of troubles that rivaled Pandora.

--

**(A/N)Wow! Who would have thought Kailey's brother could do all of that?! Well if you're wondering…Kailey is adopted and Evan was a part of the family that adopted her. Hope you enjoyed! R&R so I can get chapter four out!  
**


	4. After Tonight

**Hello Devil here! Sorry for the wait but to make up for it I made this chapter extra long. This chapter is one of the fillers because I needed to get it out the way. I'd like to thank starsky19 for reviewing and anyone who's read! There are sex implications and a little description of it here. Hopefully the skipping around isn't too confusing. There's a timeline at the end of this chapter that should make things easier to understand. Now, enough of my rambling and on with the chapter!**

**WARNING- SLASH (M/M) AND INNAPROPRIATE JOKES/LANGUAGE WITH SOME SEXUAL IMPLICATIONS! **

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE HIDDEN LANDS AND THE OCS! **

* * *

_The past (Draco Malfoy)…_

**April 23****rd****, 1985 **

Four year old Draco Malfoy hated the dark. He despised it almost as much as he despised his maniac father, though said father didn't know that. He knew it highly uncouth for a Malfoy to be afraid of the dark, seeing as his parents were deep in the Dark Arts. However, whenever his parents sent him off to bed, he would hide under his covers as far as he could and cry until he fell asleep. It was the only way for him to ignore the darkness surrounding him. However, on April 23rd, at exactly 2:04 AM, everything changed. He remembered the date well because that night contained the worse thunderstorm known to happen in his area. He was huddled under his covers with his pillows surrounding him while the rain poured heavily outside. Lightning lit up his room, and thunder roared outside. Hot tears fell out of his grey eyes and down his pale face and he struggled to stifle his sobs. His shoulders shook and he clutched the comforter around him tightly, wishing he had someone there who wasn't cold. Someone who could make him feel better.

"Draco…." A sweet melodic voice whispered his name, "Draco." The young Malfoy stilled. He wasn't completely scared. The wards surrounding the manor wouldn't let anyone on the grounds with ill intent.

"Don't worry young one…I will not harm you," the sincerity of the voice caused Draco to come from under his cover to take in the stranger that had come into his room. He immediately gasped at the most beautiful sight his four year old eyes had ever seen.

"Hello Dragon," the woman smiled at the young one before her, "I have come to protect you."

The woman stood at about 5'5 and had a glow about her that was bright, yet comforting and warm. Her eyes were a beautiful blue-green and her hair was a dark brown that went all the way to her knees. She was very shapely and looked to be about her mid twenties. Her figure was covered by a long ankle length traveling cloak that hid a simple, yet elegant blue dress.

"Who are you?" curiosity got the better of Draco as he sat on top of his rumpled covers.

* * *

"Why, young one my name is Irison. Where I'm from isn't important, but why I'm here is," the woman sank onto the edge of his bed and gently took his small hands into hers. He didn't flinch as the sky flashed, "Your grief called out to me. You have so much on your shoulders and yet you have to hide it all. I could feel your yearning for safety call out for me. Therefore, from this night on you shall see me every night around this time. I'll show you why you shouldn't always fear the dark."

Little Draco only nodded. He was a very advanced boy for his age, and he understood what Irison told him. He also knew she was a stranger and that Father and Mother would be highly upset to find him associating with someone he didn't even know; but somehow, she treated him better in the three minutes she'd known him, than both of his parents had in his four years. He decided to trust the beautiful woman.

"The dark holds bad things Mrs. Irison," Draco whispered, "Things that hurt many people."

The seriousness on the boy's face made Irison smiled sadly. He was only four. He shouldn't know these things.

"Well Dragon, you want to know something my older sister used to tell me when I was afraid of the dark?" She leaned forward towards him as if she were telling him a secret. He nodded excitedly.

"My sister told me that whatever is in the dark is the same thing that's in the light. You just see it better when the light is on," Irison held out her arms and Draco crawled into them and snuggled close to her.

"What if that doesn't help Mrs. Irison?" Draco's voice sounded slightly sleepy. He was warm and felt protected in Irison's glow.

"Please, just Irison will do. If what I told you does not help, I have a lullaby that will work for sure," her fingers stroked his soft hair and the little boy sighed.

"Sing it to me please Irison."

He didn't have to ask her twice. Her voice sounded even sweeter when she sang.

_**Hush now don't you ever fear**_

_**In your heart I'm always here**_

_**And if the darkness won't fade**_

_**My light in you will always stay**_

Draco tried to fight the wave of sleep coming towards him fast, but it was to no avail.

"Shh…I'll be here tomorrow night Draco," she promised him. A small smile appeared on his face and Irison tucked him under his covers carefully.

"Now...time for me to go see Harry Potter," she told herself as she started to walk towards the glass French doors she left open to enter Draco's room.

Once she reached the balcony, she looked down at a beautiful white tiger that waited for her outside.

"See to it that he has sweet dreams tonight Rajah. Stay invisible," she ordered the tiger nicely.

_As you command. Something tells me these two young boys are more than you're letting on._ The tiger spoke to her mentally as it crept silently into the five year olds room.

"You'll see in due time my friend. You'll see in due time," Irison lifted the hood on her traveling cloak and made sure it hid her face. The cloak whirled around her and started to twist and turn. In Irison's place now stood a six year old replica of the woman who just sang Draco to sleep. The little girl smiled and in a flurry of bright lights, she disappeared.

* * *

**September 1****st****, 1997 10:30 p.m.**

"I don't know where we should start," Harry said. He and Draco were sitting on a loveseat in front of Kailey, while she lay on the floor in front of them on some comfortable pillows. Usually she wouldn't do this, but she felt like she would need to learn to be comfortable around the two. They had just come from the sorting and decided to talk in the Room of Requirements before they went to bed.

"The beginning would be nice," she replied. Harry and Draco shared a look before Harry began to speak.

"Well, as your friend Diamond probably told you, I'm Harry Potter. The "Saviour" of this world. It all started back when I was a baby. There was this horrible man named Tom Riddle who wanted to take over the Wizarding world and re-form it to his taste. He was very powerful and started to gain followers. Well one night, someone heard a prophecy involving him and I and he came to my house and killed my parents. He had tried to kill me, but my mother's sacrifice to protect me made the Killing Curse hit him instead of me. Dumbledore brought me to live with my Muggle relatives and they abused me since I was old enough to walk. I was their slave and the only reward I got was the "privilege" to sleep in a cupboard under the stairs," he took a breath and tried to look anywhere but at Kailey, "well one April night I was crying under my covers when a little girl came to see me. Her eyes were blue-green and her hair was brown. She told me her name was Irison and she'd be my best friend and be there to make me laugh. She came and visited me every night. However, she stopped visiting me when I met Draco. The strange thing is that she never grew up in the time I knew her. She always stayed six years old."

Kailey sat in silence as Draco told her the same thing. The only difference was that his Irison was of a different age.

"So you're saying she's the same person?" Kailey asked. She sat up on her elbows and looked at the two. They nodded.

"She has to be. We felt that she was preparing us for something. She was always being cryptic and telling us that something cold was coming and we had to be strong even in the dark," Draco grasped Harry's hand and Kailey felt a pang of something, but she wasn't sure what.

"We think that the necklaces came from her. We got them last Christmas."

At his words Kailey felt the wave of pain that she always felt when she thought of last Christmas.

_Evan._

_And this too shall pass._

She thought to herself over and over. She blinked back tears before speaking.

"I think she was some sort of spirit. She can't move on because something is grounding her to this world."

Draco looked thoughtful, "You think we could research this a bit more?"

She nodded, "I know we can. I think for once I'm actually going to have to read the books in my library."

Harry and Draco smiled at the thought of figuring out their missing friend and Draco squeezed Harry's hand in excitement. Kailey felt that pang again and then realized what it was.

Longing.

* * *

**September 15****th****, 1997 12:04 A.M**_…_

Draco Malfoy lay next to a sleeping Harry as he thought about things.

Draco Malfoy was used to being many things.

He was The Prince of Slytherin, fiancé to Harry Potter, sly, cunning, and he was most definitely handsome and suave. He was however, NOT used to feeling this one particular emotion he was feeling; and that was confused. Draco Malfoy was confused and it was all Kailey's fault. The girl was a complete mystery to him. He knew she was the Queen to the Hidden Land and that she had no family except a former cousin Halia. She hadn't told Harry and Draco why she didn't have any family, or why she was so protective of her best friend Diamond. All he knew was that he was getting this urge to know her and protect her from her fear. Fear. He knew she had one. That was why she always looked at him and Harry sadly or why she got this _look _on her face whenever anyone mentioned Christmas or that guy Evan on the train. Draco Malfoy was determined to get to the bottom of this and one thing a person learned was that a Malfoy was a force to be reckoned with. Especially a Malfoy that was determined.

* * *

While Draco was contemplating Kailey in his and Harry's room, said girl was sitting by the lake with Diamond. The moonlight shone on the two best friends as Diamond competitively tossed a ball back and forth to the Giant Squid from her sitting position on the ground.

"I always knew you were the weird one out of the two of us," Kailey commented when Diamond told the squid to 'stop cheating and throw the ball right!'

Diamond held the ball for a second and looked at the young queen, her skin seemingly glowing under the moonlight, "You can talk about me all you want, but it's not going to stop me from talking to you about your current issue."

Kailey sighed. She never could get anything past the now Slytherin girl.

"I don't have an issue Diamond."

The blonde snorted, "Please. You have more issues than a newspaper. You need to come clean with Harry and Draco." The Giant Squid waved a tentacle in agitation and Diamond threw the ball when Kailey started to protest her statement.

"But Diamon-"

"No buts Kailey. If you don't come clean about the two, there's no way your bond will be well enough for you guys to survive. Those two have come clean with you and now it's time you do the same. Relationships can't last on unspoken words and hidden truths," Diamond's serious expression on her face made Kailey realize what she was saying.

"How did you become this smart?" Kailey smiled slightly.

"I've been in a relationship with T.J. for awhile now. You get to learn things about love that you never knew before," at the mention of her boyfriend, Kailey noticed Diamond's face become sad. Kailey mentally hit herself in the forehead. Ever since they'd been to Hogwarts Diamond hadn't talked to T.J. and Kailey knew it was killing the girl. She had been so absorbed in her problem she didn't notice Diamond's distress.

_I'll fix things._

She swore to herself.

_With my two soon to be bonded and Diamond._

**Saturday October 18****nd****, 1997 9:15 P.M. **

* * *

Draco and Harry looked at the girl in front of them. They were in the living room adjoined to their room and they had been waiting for her to come to them. Not just tonight, but they'd been waiting ever since their talk in the Room of Requirements. They'd been meeting and talking to each other. Harry and Draco had been telling her all of their past and their dreams for the future and of their fears and regrets. She however, hadn't told them about hers. She'd been skirting around her private life, but tonight they could feel a change. They knew something would be different. She stood in front of them everything about her was guarded. Except for her eyes, she couldn't hide her eyes.

_**There's something in your eyes**_

_**Is everything alright?**_

She had that look in her eyes, the look that was a mixture of sadness and fear. There was something new in there too though. There was longing. They both could see it.

_**You look up to the sky**_

_**You long for something more**_

"When I when I first became Queen of The Hidden Lands, my adoptive parents were killed by Evan shortly after that _thing _took over his body. I found their bodies at the bottom of a public pool. Everyone assumed they slipped and drowned, but I knew better," she took a deep breath as she struggled to hold on her pain. Harry and Draco didn't interrupt her; instead they gathered her in their arms and felt her pain with her. They knew what it was like to lose someone.

_**Darling, give me your right hand**_

_**I think I understand**_

"One day I was with Diamond and T.J. in the Hidden Lands and T.J. and I left Diamond in a village while we went to go grab a gift we both bought her for her birthday. When we got back, we saw some of the villagers there didn't know Diamond was with me and they were about to attack her. At the time the villagers didn't like humans. I stopped them in time and they almost turned on me because of my appearance. I'm one of them, but I don't look it. It took awhile for them to get used to humans," a tear fell from her eyes and another followed. She continued to cry, but she kept talking, "I've been protective of her since. I'm just so sick and tired of worrying. I can't get close to you guys because in the end, you'll get taken away. I can't keep wishing for something good to happen because when it does, it's gone a minute later." Harry and Draco understood. That's exactly what Harry thought about Draco in the beginning of their relationship. It had taken a lot of trust and talks before they fixed that.

Draco whispered in one of her ears, "We promise you we won't leave." Harry hugged her tight before he whispered in her other ear, "Nothing could keep us away." They sent her how they felt through the bond. They could each feel the bond flexing, getting bigger.

_**Follow me and you will never have to wish again**_

At the same time Diamond was lying in front of a fire in the Room of Requirements. Tears steadily fell from her eyes as she looked at a picture of her and T.J. together, his arms wrapped around her while he gazed at her lovingly. She missed him so much it hurt.

_I shouldn't have left. _She thought to herself. So absorbed was she in her thoughts, she didn't hear the footsteps behind her.

_**I know that after tonight **_

_**You don't have to look up at the stars**_

_**No, no, no, no**_

_**I know by the end of tonight **_

_**You don't have to look up at the stars**_

Kailey gasped as the emotions filled her. Trust, honesty, protectiveness, and a feeling she couldn't place flowed through her. She knew they were telling the truth and for once, she believe she wouldn't ever fully be alone. She lifted her head off of Harry's shoulder and brushed her lips to his, then turned to Draco and did the same. The flow of emotions they were sharing was starting to overpower her and she wanted to be closer to them. They each tightened their hold on her; letting her know they could feel it too. She kissed Harry again, this time harder and she tasted strawberries. Draco nipped her on her neck and she turned to him and kissed him just as passionately. This time she tasted cinnamon.

She didn't want to have to wish anymore. She refused to wish anymore. She had found her two mates. Two of the most amazing people fate could have bonded her too. She felt complete.

_**And I know if the love is alright**_

_**You don't have to look up at the stars**_

_**No, no, no, no**_

_**And I know by the end of tonight**_

_**You don't have to look up at the stars**_

_**No, no, no, no, no, no, no**_

* * *

"You know how much I hate to see my baby cry," a smooth voice said above her. Diamond stood up and faced the figure. Her eyes widened in shock as she took him in. He was nicely built and stood at 5'11. His midnight black hair was in waves and his copper toned skin seemed to glow in the fire light. His eyes were a golden brown and they looked at her with love.

_**Tell me how you feel**_

_**And if I'm getting near**_

_**I'll tell you where to stay**_

_**You'll tell me where to steer**_

* * *

Harry knew that after tonight, things would never be the same again. After tonight, they'd have plenty of dangers to face and horrible things to come. He also knew there would be many happy memories and joys to get them through the tough times. Voldemort was still out there, gathering more allies and getting stronger. However, he still didn't have love. With that in mind, Harry pushed all of his thoughts out of his mind and focused on the two people that were with him.

_**D-d-d-darling way above the clouds**_

_**And high above the stars**_

_**Through the unknown black holes**_

_**No one knows where we are**_

_**But we'll return to earth and do it all over again**_

Draco couldn't believe this was all happening, but another part of him could. His father would try to stop this if he found out. He already despised Harry and was working extra hard to separate the two. With Kailey in the mix they were basically putting a big red dot on their foreheads for Voldemort and his father. Draco knew the older Malfoy would stop at nothing, but Draco was a Malfoy too and he would make sure nothing happened to his two mates. He broke away from his current thoughts and anchored himself to what was happening now. It was now that was important. He smiled to himself as Harry opened his mouth for Draco's tongue to slip through.

_Now was _definitely _important._

_**Come away with me**_

_**Come fly away with me**_

_**Just for one night, no one will ever know**_

_**No, no**_

"T.J. is that you?" she cautiously took a step towards the sixteen year old.

"In the flesh," he held out his arms and Diamond ran into them, sobbing uncontrollably in relief.

"How did you get here?" she cried in his shoulder.

He stroked her hair and whispered in her ear, "Thank Kailey."

The crying blonde lifted her head from her love's shoulder and spoke as he wiped the tears from her eyes, "I'll thank her later." She grabbed the collar of his shirt and tugged, her lips meeting his in a searing kiss.

_**Darling, I will leave you satisfied**_

_**Forever, past time**_

_**You don't have to hide**_

_**You're free to fly**_

Kailey, Harry, and Draco looked at each other intensely. They each stood up and grasped hands and walked steadily towards the bedroom. The need to be close was strong, but they had all night.

_**I know that after tonight**_

_**You don't have to look up at the stars**_

_**No, no, no, no**_

_**I know by the end of tonight**_

_**You don't have to look up at the stars**_

The two sank to the ground and golden eyes met light brown. His breath ghosted over her face.

"I missed you"

"I missed you too."

_**And I know if the love is alright**_

_**You don't have to look up at the stars**_

_**No, no, no, no**_

_**I know by the end of tonight**_

_**You don't have to look up at the stars**_

The three of them stood at the foot of the large bed. Harry and Draco stood in front of Kailey as she spoke in a strong voice.

* * *

"I Kailey Muna, Queen of The Hidden Lands acknowledge you Harry James Potter and Draco Lucius Damien Malfoy as my soul mates. To be bonded will mean that no other shall ever take the place of you two, my faith and love will remain true and eternal. I'm giving mine all: mind, soul, body, and spirit. Do you accept?" Kailey spoke the words Hermione and Diamond had helped her perfect over the last two weeks.

Harry looked at her evenly and spoke, "I Harry James Potter, accept you Kailey Muna and Draco Lucius Damien Malfoy as my soul mates and bonded. I give my all: mind, soul, body, and spirit also and will remain faithful to you and Draco Lucius Damien Malfoy. "

Draco spoke next, his voice sounding just as sure and honest as the two that spoke before him.

"I Draco Lucius Damien Malfoy accept you Kailey Muna and Harry James Potter as my soul mates and bonded. I give my all: mind, soul, body, and spirit also and will remain faithful to you and Harry James Potter."

Kailey felt tears come to her eyes. All they had to do was say they accepted her proposal, yet they offered themselves to her too. She felt something swell in her and realized the unknown feeling she'd felt. She loved them. All of talks and confessions and they security and love they offered. She was in love. The warm feeling she felt over the bond let her know they felt the same.

Clothes fell to the ground and the three bodies fell to the bed.

_**And I know that after tonight**_

_**You don't have to look up at the stars**_

_**No, no, no, no**_

_**I know by the end of tonight**_

_**You don't have to look up at the stars**_

**_

* * *

Her snow white skin melted into his coppery frame in front of the fire's glow._**

_**And I know if the love is alright**_

_**You don't have to look up at the stars**_

_**No, no, no, no**_

_**I know by the end of tonight**_

_**You'll be looking down upon them from heaven, yeah**_

"I love you"

* * *

**There you go chapter 4! Here's timeline to clear things out for you!**

_June 5__th__, 1980- Draco Malfoy is born_

_July 31__st__, 1980- Harry Potter is born_

_October 31__st__, 1981- Lily and James Potter are killed by Voldemort_

_December 23__rd__, 1981- Kailey Muna was born_

_April 23__rd__, 1985- Draco and Harry get a strange visitor_

_September 1__st__, 1991- Draco and Harry quit receiving visits from their friend_

_December 25__th__, 1996- Evan is taken over by the cold, Harry and Draco receive mysterious necklaces._

_December 27__th__, 1996- Kailey's powers start to go haywire_

_June 5__th__, 1996- Draco's 17__th__ birthday, Draco loses the ability to fly on his broom_

_July 31__st__, 1996- Harry's 17__th__ birthday, Harry loses the ability to do wandless magic_

_August 10__th__, 1997- Harry and Draco reveal their relationship_

_August 18__th__, 1997- Dumbledore finds Kailey and Draco_

_September 1st, 1997- Kailey meets Harry and Draco, Necklaces are found, First stage of bond happens_

_And the rest you know..._

**Stay tuned for chapter 5! R&R- Devil:)**

**P.S.- The song used in this chapter is called After Tonight by Justin Nozuka**


	5. Interlude: Caged

_"Mommy I scraped my knee," a teary eyed three year old boy walked into the library and up to his pregnant mother._

_"Oh really sweetie? Let me see that for you," the mother marked her page in the thick tome she was reading and set it down beside her on the overstuffed loveseat she was sitting on. She carefully lifted the boy unto her knee and looked at the small scrape._

_"What were you doing to get hurt?" she asked him nicely as she hovered her hand over the injury._

_"I was running away from Daddy's pet. It scares me," he whispered into her ear. Her hands glowed yellow and the little boys' scrape disappeared, leaving smooth copper colored skin in its wake._

_The mother frowned before quickly covering it up with a small strained smile, "I know baby, sometimes Daddy's pet scares mommy too. You have to be strong though alright? You'll be fine after awhile ok? Just give Mommy time." She rubbed his head affectionately and kissed him softly on the forehead._

_"You know you coddle him too much," a figure from the doorway spoke. The woman looked up from her seat and saw the thing that used to be her love standing there. She felt slightly better when she saw one of her animal companions behind him._

_"Why don't you go to your room?'Ran will walk you there and tell you a story," she suggested to the little boy. He could tell it was more of a command than a question and slid off his mother's lap. He walked past his father and his little body tensed as ice blue eyes looked at him passively. The little boy dug his hands into the smooth fur of the animal and relaxed as the animal started to purr while it started to walk the little boy in the direction of his room._

_When the little boy was out of sight, the mother looked at the man coldly, "Since when do you care about his upbringing?" The man walked over to her and put an arm each on the back rest of the love seat, trapping her from where she was sitting._

_"Because you aggravating woman, he's my seed as well as our daughters is too.  
The growl in his voice didn't deter her from speaking, even if fear clutched her like a second skin._

_"That hasn't stopped you from your dirty acts you monster. You could care today, tomorrow, or even years from now, but it wouldn't make a difference. I hate you! You took away two of the five things most precious to me and you're holding me and my children prisoner you bastard!"_

_The woman saw spots when the man hit her hard across the face. Her vision cleared slightly and she stared into those cold frozen eyes of the monster that replaced her love._

_His grip on her face was bruising as he hissed, "You don't know anything wench so I suggest you shut the hell up and keep to reading that trash in here and wipe the snot from those brats' nose."_

_A single tear fell from her eyes and he let go and walked to the door leading to the hallway._

_She didn't see the flicker of his eyes going back to their normal color before being replaced by the frigid cold again. But she did hear the smallest whisper filter through the sounds of her ragged breaths. The words so soft and strained she knew there was an internal struggle inside of him when he spoke them, "Don't...give...up...'Rison...Love..." Before he could finish, he stormed off at an angry stomp._

_The woman went back to opening the book she had in her lap. She wasn't actually reading it, but was writing in it without a pen or pencil. Whatever she thought to put in the book, it magically wrote itself. She was happy with the limited magic she was permitted she could do this much. She felt a burst of hope as she wrote out the truth._

Dear Precious,

If you're reading this right now, I'm sorry to say that I'm not able to give it to you. Although words speak enough, actions and pictures speak louder. I want you to look at these pictures and understand my actions for doing what I did.......


	6. Findings

**The only thing I own is the plotline, Hidden, and the OCs**

**

* * *

**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Saturday, October 25****th****, 1997 4:40 PM**

"So I see you're researching hard Inkster," a smooth voice said teasingly. Kailey startled in shock at having been awoke from her frequently visiting soap opera dreams.

"Thanks TJ, glad to know your observation skills haven't started to slip," she said dryly as she scratched an itch on her nose and frowned when she saw there was ink on her fingers. She was sitting at a table in the library in her expansive house in the Hidden researching all she could about an Irison and any lovers the woman could have had. She was writing her notes on some parchment with a quill (practice for Hogwarts) but obviously she wasn't doing a very good job at staying focused.

"I think you should just stick with pen and notebook paper," he laughed as Kailey frantically started to rub at her spotted face. He sat down in the chair across from her and smiled brightly at her efforts.

"Aw shut up smart ass! Put some of your brains to work and help me," she shot at him angrily. Her brown skin darkened slightly at her anger and embarrassment, making TJ raise an eyebrow in surprise. Lately Kailey's moods have been changing rapidly. One minute she'd be laughing at you, the next she'd be throwing her sai (1) at you.

"If you're going to act like that then maybe I could spend my time elsewhere," he stated calmly as he started to rise from his seat, surprised at her outburst. Usually she took jokes better when they came from TJ and Diamond. Kailey realized her mistake and called out to him.

"I'm sorry TJ. Please sit. I'm just a little cranky right now. Harry and Draco are having a Quidditch match right now and this is the only time I can study. I'm missing them play against each other and they are kind of cranky right now; which means I'm cranky too."

TJ nodded and sat back down, "Okay then what have you gotten so far?"

Kailey peered at her notes carefully before she started to explain, "Okay from what I know this Irison lady was the last Queen of the Hidden. She was married to King Devron and the two had a love so deep that everyone they met could feel it from across the room. She had three companions that she entrusted with all of her secret, thought no one knows who or what those companions are. They ruled the Hidden happily until there was a mutiny and they both disappeared. After that, the Hidden tried to maintain under the evil until someone else could rule. Then it sucked the next ruler into its inheritance. We both know who that is."

TJ smiled so bright that Kailey swore her eyes hurt, "I think I may have something that could help you."

"Okay, you know Diamond and I frequently visit in the library," at Kailey's nod he continued, "well Diamond remembered this strange book that didn't look like it belonged in the library. It looked like a diary, but it we couldn't open it. It had that strange orchid on it so we started looking around the jungle for such an orchid. We came across this weird curtain of them and tried to part them, but it wouldn't let us through. We think you'll be able to get into all of this. It could have something to do with your past."

Kailey started to smile, "Harry and Draco will definitely want to look into this."

* * *

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Saturday, October 25**__**th**__** 6:32 PM**_

"Bloody hell Crabbe what are you trying to do? Kill me!" It was a pretty nice day outside for Quidditch, despite it being in October. Draco and his friend's were playing a small game with Harry and his friends and obviously, Draco's team was losing badly. It also didn't help that his friends were unconsciously trying to kill him every chance they got! Draco shouted while straightening himself on his broom. He was decked out in all of his Slytherin glory, scanning for the snitch when a blundger poorly aimed, hit his shoulder, but he wasn't about to go on the ground yet. Harry was on the opposite side of the field trying to hold back his snicker when he saw Draco didn't fall off the broom.

_Draco love, are you okay? _Harry's concerned voice flitted through his head, amusement still evident.

_Yes baby, I'll live. How you doing over there? _Draco asked the raven haired teen sarcastically.

_I'm completely bored. _

Draco held in his laugh and his eyes caught a flash of gold near the Gryffindor middle goal post. Right next to him, seeing as Harry was near the Slytherin side. All he had to do was reach out his hand…

"AND THE SNITCH HAS BEEN SPOTTED NEAR THE GRYFFINDOR GOAL POST; NOT TO FAR FROM SLYTHERIN DRACO MALFOY!" The announcer for the mini-game shouted. Draco cursed as the snitch took off and he followed. By now Harry had caught on and would be here and second.

_I'm gonna get it Blondie. _Harry teased.

_If not then you owe me. _Draco said as the snitch flew closer to the announcer. Harry was almost there, reaching out his hand. Draco was reaching out also. They were coming from opposite sides with the snitch in the middle. It almost looked like they were reaching for each other…

* * *

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Saturday, October 25****th****, 1997 8:00 PM**

Kailey relaxed slightly as she stepped out of Dumbledore's fireplace. She flooed from her fireplace to his, with his permission of course; it was easier to her than transporting outside of Hogwarts and walking there. She had hoped to catch the last bit of the match but TJ and Diamond had forced her to take a nap, both of them stating that she had "been researching herself towards the grave." She felt slightly better now that she was closer to her loves, but she'd feel way better when she saw them both. However, she knew that wasn't happening soon when she saw Albus Dumbledore sitting in his office chair looking at her with that damn twinkle that aggravated her so much.

"Well hello there Mrs. Muna-Potter-Malfoy, I was hoping we could have a bit of a chat before you headed off to see your husbands," he smiled at her as she sat in the chair in front of him, "Lemon drop?"

She shook her head at the bright colored candies and looked at him expectantly, "Sir?"

"Oh yes what I wanted to talk about was your current living situation," he titled his head down slightly and looked at her over his half-moon spectacles.

For some reason that gut instinct that guided Kailey came back. It was saying, "Shit."

"What about them sir?" she asked the old man.

"I think you going between your husbands' rooms, Ms. Sanders' dorm, and your house is proving to be tiring to you. You can't wander the school at all hours of the night and keep switching dorms so much my dear. You technically aren't a staff member of teacher at Hogwarts," he explained gently.

Kailey wanted to be rude and tell the old man where she thought _he _should sleep, but instead she said, "And what do you suggest?"

He smiled and his twinkle doubled, letting Kailey know she had fallen right in his trap, "Well my dear, I would suggest you be sorted and assist a teacher of your choosing. That way you'll be part staff and a student. You'll be able to move around more often without complaint from residents inside of the school."

Kailey's grip on the chair's armrest tightened, the chair groaned, "But I'm only at this school for my husbands' and Diamond's sake. I'm not a witch!"

"I think the hat will make an exception for you Ms. Muna. You are a very unique."

Kailey snorted, "If I haven't heard that one before. Okay Dumbledore, I'll go for this sorting tomorrow at breakfast. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be going." Without waiting for his reply she left. As soon as the door closed a portrait hidden in the far corner of his office spoke.

"You know Albus; eventually you're going to have to tell her the truth on why her being in Hogwarts is so important," the figure in the portrait spoke, "Sooner would be better than later."

"My dear I would tell her now, but there are other factors involved here. Right now that information can wait," he tried to reason with the figure.

"All of this waiting to tell her is only going to make things worse!" the portrait shouted. Dumbledore ignored the portrait's rant, and with a wave of his wand the curtain's closed over it; cutting of the portrait's curses.

"Oh hell, out of all times for the stair case to move twice this had to be it," Kailey muttered to herself as she turned down another unfamiliar hallway. She had been talking to Harry and Draco through their link and paid less attention to her surroundings. She was only aware of when the staircase moved the first time. After that she got on another one, hoping to get back on course, and ending up getting lost again.

She was about to turn around when she saw a door that seemed to stand apart from all the rest. As she approached it she could sense that something was very off in that room. Traces of evil lied in there…but it was almost suffocated by something good. The young queen felt her wind swirl around her and cloak her presence and she leaned against the door. She couldn't hear anything and put her hand on the door. She felt many charms bolt the door shut.

'_Ry, Dray? _She called out the two.

_Harry is out right now love. He was pretty knackered. Is anything wrong? _Kailey could feel Draco's worry slightly and tried not to let him feel her slight amusement. Draco was always worried and possessive when it came to her and Harry.

_But then again…he _is _a Malfoy._ She thought to herself only before opening up her mind again and replying to Draco.

_Can you send me what you know about locking charms? _She asked innocently.

The worry faded slightly from the bond but it was now replaced with suspicion.

_What for Lee?_

_I'll explain more when I get back to you and Harry. Just please Dray send me what you know. Trust me. Please._

She heard Draco give a mental sigh and a flood of information about locking and privacy charms filled her. She smiled and concentrated hard. She felt some of Draco's magic and combined with hers the door swung open. The room was very spacious and done in soft tones of blue and white. A fireplace crackled and provided a warm glow to the room, with a love seat and two chairs surrounding it. A door to the right of the fireplace caught Kailey's eye. The door was slightly open and with the flickering of light, Kailey could tell there were candles set up in the room. She walked quietly over to the door and peeked in. Her sea green eyes widened to impossible heights when she saw two figures on top of green silk sheets. She was about to turn around to avoid what would be a very embarrassing moment, until she caught sight of familiar hair spread out on the bed as the other figure ran nimble fingers over a willing body.

She couldn't hold back her gasp of surprise before she tripped forward into the door. She felt a sharp pain in her left wrist when she hit the ground, but ignored it as she looked at the two bodies on the bed; two pairs of eyes looking at her in disbelief.

All three occupants of the room were still.

_Get Up! _Her inner self yelled and too shocked to think, her body moved on auto pilot. She shot up from the floor and the other two people in the room seemed to be able to move as well.

"Kailey!" one of them shouted and reached out to her. That shout brought Kailey back fully and tears rapidly started to form in her eyes. She backed away as the caller of her name scrambled out of the bed to reach her, eyes pleading for her to understand.

Instead she backed away and stumbled out of the room and into the hallway, wishing even more than before that she never got lost in the first place.

* * *

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Harry! Draco! Harry! Draco _Went through Harry's head and he opened his eyes slowly.

"Dray you hear that? She sounds panicked?" Harry looked over at his blonde lover and the boy nodded, grey eyes serious.

"I feel her coming closer, she's almost here," Draco and Harry slid out of bed and walked into the living room just in time to see a teary-eyed Kailey run in.

"Kay, love what's wrong?" Harry asked her gently. He and Draco had walked up to her and wiped the tears from her eyes, sending warmth through the bond to calm her down.

She sniffed and took a deep breath. Thinking of different songs in her head so they couldn't see what was really wrong. She did something she thought she would never do to the two people she loved so much. She lied.

"Oh it's just these mood swings. You know my feelings have been going crazy these past few weeks. I just got upset over being lost, that's all," she explained. Harry and Draco looked doubtful, but accepted her explanation. She'd tell them the truth soon.

Kailey saw the expression the two shared and quickly changed the subject, "I think T.J. and Diamond have found a major lead on Irison, it's in the Hidden."

Harry and Draco both had smiles that nearly blinded her.

"Really? You think we could check it out?" Draco's voice was smooth, barely concealing the excitement he was feeling.

"Yes, but I think we should wait until next Friday that way we'll have the weekend to look," she suggested feeling good off of their excitement.

"Alright then, I get to research stuff that doesn't involve homework or Voldemort," Harry joked.

Kailey smiled, "So about the match today? You guys want to tell me the details?"

Harry groaned and Draco started to tell the story of how he narrowly beat the raven haired male.

* * *

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My Lord, you have a guest waiting in the drawing room," a white masked figure said nervously. The figure was bowed before the furious snake man. For the past few months he had lost someone very important to him and at the moment couldn't find them. To say he had been very angry was an understatement.

"Send him away! I am not in the mood for visitors!" the anger in his voice did not go unnoticed by the black robbed figure bowed before him.

"But my Lord he says he-," the figure's sentence was cut off by his own screams of agony as a Crucio hit him. Voldemort felt the anger in him lessen a little, but not by much.

"You know, that's not very nice," Voldemort looked at the owner of the voice and was met with eyes that looked as if they could freeze his very soul.

"Who are you and what do you want brat?" he spat at the chestnut haired stranger in his room.

Evan raised an eyebrow at his rudeness and let a piece of his powerful aura leak out for Voldemort to feel, he saw him shiver.

"The name for the moment is Evan, and I want to make a deal with you Voldemort," he sank into an overstuffed armchair.

"Not many people call me by my name, you must be very brave, or very foolish," Voldemort didn't let his interest show as he sat into an armchair also.

"I can be both at time, but for the moment we have other matters to discuss. I have come to find out through various sources that you are missing something. I'm missing something also. We're both very powerful people and I think if we pool our resources together we can both achieve what we want."

Voldemort felt a smirk come to his thin lips.

"I'm listening…Evan was it?"

* * *

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sai- I have done a lot of research on these…but to keep it short think of the movie Elecktra…those two small swords she used are called sai.**


	7. Secrets?

**Last chapter of HLDF- A possible lead on Kailey's past was revealed. Draco beats Harry in a Quidditch match. Kailey finds out she had to be sorted and assist a teacher of her choosing and runs into a scene that changes plenty. Also, unknown to Harry, Draco, and Kailey, Voldemort and Evan team up to make a deadly force.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter -sniff- I only own the OCs and The Hidden. Oh yeah, the piece of song featured belongs to The Pierces, not me.**

**WARNING! THERE WILL BE SLASH (M/M relationships) IN THIS STORY! ALSO, INAPPROPIATE JOKES/LANGUAGE WITH SOME SLIGHTLY DARK SCENES TOWARDS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Enjoy! -Devil**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Got a secret,_

_Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save._

_Better lock it in your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave._

_-Secret, The Pierces._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sunday, October 26****th****, 1997 10:03 AM**

Kailey awoke slowly, hoping to catch a few more minutes of sleep before the day fully started. She reached out her arms, feeling around for Harry or Draco, but felt cold sheets instead. She shot up instantly and looked around the bedroom, not spotting either of her loves.

"'Ry! Dray!" She shouted out their nicknames, only to have her echo respond back to her. She got out of bed and started to search the rooms, not finding any sign of the two.

_Harry? Draco? _She reached out to them through their link, calling them in a much calmer manner than she had last night.

_Yes love? _Draco answered. He sounded kind of agitated.

'_lo Kay. _Harry sounded out right bored.

Kailey furrowed her brow as she walked into the bathroom. If they responded right away, that meant they were okay.

"Oh darling, I'd suggest you sleep on the other side of your face. Maybe it could help the way you look when you awake. Oh Merlin, look at that hair! So much of it and so beautiful, yet you're not letting it shine to its full potential! Oh the horror!" The bathroom mirror over the sink cried out. Kailey frowned; she and Harry didn't get along well with the mirror. The mirror didn't like how Harry's hair couldn't be tamed and how Kailey ignored all of its "helpful" hints.

Kailey ignored the mirror's ranting and started to brush her teeth, while mentally responding to her other halves.

_I'm sorry if I'm interrupting you guys. I was just seeing where you guys were. I woke up and I couldn't find you guys._

_It's okay. It's just Severus floo called this morning and he wanted some company and a bit of help on a very complicated potion. I told him you were asleep so I tagged along instead. _Draco explained.

_Well I'd rather be in the dungeons than where I am now. _Kailey spit out the toothpaste foam in her mouth when the image of Harry banging his head on a table floated in her mind. He appeared to be in the library, and she saw Hermione and Ron sitting at the table with him. Ron's head was on the table too while Hermione lectured them both on the importance of studying. Kailey couldn't control her laughter any longer when Hermione hit Ron in the head after he said, "But 'Mione, why must studying be so important if it kills us before we can even learn anything!"

_I'm glad you find this so amusing, lunch at four? _Harry asked the two.

_Sounds alright to me, Kailey could you wind down here for a minute and bring me my dragon tears? I left them in my potions chest and Severus said he ran out yesterday._ Draco asked the young queen politely. By wind, he meant the way Kailey could transport herself. A wind would envelope her and take her wherever she needed to go. She had gotten the ability to wind back after the night she told Harry and Draco everything about her past.

Kailey grimaced slightly at the thought of going to the Potions classroom. _Sure no problem. See you at four Harry. Love you both._

_Love you both too. _The two of them answered at the same time.

Kailey rinsed out her mouth at the sink and then turned the shower to the hottest it would go. She undressed and stepped under the scalding spray, wishing that last night's events would wash down the drain like the water did.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sunday, October 26****th****, 1997 10:35 AM**

"So, Harry in what year did the trolls- HARRY WAKE UP!" Hermione shouted. Harry jumped at the sudden outburst. Hermione had been quizzing Ron and him about History of Magic when he felt his attention start to drift. Before he knew it, he had started to dose off.

"Honestly, between you and Ron, I'll never know how I manage to get my homework done. I'm always trying to help you two out, "Hermione huffed. She stood up and began putting her books away, her cheeks pink from her anger at the two.

"Aww 'Mione, come on now. Don't be angry. We'll listen next time!" Ron whined. He too got up and messily shoved all of his stuff in his bag. Harry knew Hermione would cool off and she and Ron would probably be snogging somewhere by the end of the day, so he wasn't too upset about what was happening.

"If there will be a next time! I'll let Draco tutor Harry! As for you Ronald! UGH!" With that said, she started to march off, Ron right on her heels.

"Well that was interesting," Harry turned slightly and gave Diamond a small smile as she sat in the chair across from him. A boy he had never seen before sat next to her; he was holding Diamond's school bag for her so he set it down on the table.

"That was just Ron and Hermione. You and I both know what will be happening by nightfall," Harry joked. Diamond and the boy laughed before the boy spoke up, "Well baby, are you going to introduce me?"

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Pardon me for my rudeness. Harry Potter, meet my boyfriend T.J. T.J. meet one of Kailey's husbands Harry Potter. You might get to see her other husband Draco before you leave tonight." After last week, it was agreed that T.J. start coming on the weekends he was free to spend time with Diamond and occasionally Kailey.

T.J. laughed at his girlfriend's antics before turning to Harry and offering his hand.

Harry accepted the hand that T.J. offered him, "Nice to meet you."

T.J. smiled, "You too. Has Kailey been keeping Diamond out of trouble?"

Harry's face had a look of one in deep thought, "Well…besides the train incident and Diamond's odd friendship with the Giant Squid, I think Kailey's been doing a good job."

Harry noticed that Diamond's face looked slightly panicked when he mentioned the train incident. He didn't know why until T.J. spoke.

"What train incident?" he looked truly confused and Harry realized he had just put his foot in his mouth. He looked at Diamond apologetically. She quickly composed her features and spoke.

"Harry, why don't you take a look at the weird journal the two of us found? It's a lead on the research we've all been doing and I thought maybe you can figure something out before we all go exploring in the Hidden," Diamond changed the subject quickly. Harry saw the frown T.J. sent Diamond and he saw the "we can talk later" look Diamond gave T.J. He felt responsible for the tense atmosphere that began to form. He wanted to get out of the library as soon as possible, but he knew he could leave Diamond until T.J.'s mind was off of the train incident; even if the change of thought was only temporary.

"Umm…sure." Diamond had already taken the book out of her bag and set it in front of Harry.

It looked like a regular book to read, except it was much worn and had some tears. It was brown and the cover was blank, except for a strange, but familiar orchid in the center.

"We found it in the library at Kailey's house. T.J. and I are always in there and I was trying to find a book on human discrimination in the Hidden. Instead I accidentally grabbed this book," she explained while Harry examined the old book.

_Kailey has the exact tattoo on the inside of her wrist. _He thought to himself. _Maybe we can finally solve some of the mystery of Irison._

"Do you mind if I keep this? I want to show Kailey and Draco," Harry looked at Diamond and T.J. hopefully. Even though Kailey had told him and Draco a little about Diamond and T.J.'s findings last night, he wanted the other two to actually get to look at what could possibly be the key to Irison.

Diamond smiled, "Sure, no problem."

Harry got up and put all of his stuff in his bag. He left the library with a skip in his step and sent out a message to his two mates through their link, his excitement evident.

_Change of plans! LUNCH NOW!! _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Sunday, October 26****th****, 10:52 AM**

Draco stirred the lavender colored potion three times counterclockwise with his wand. He smirked in satisfaction when it turned into a darker purple. Severus stood beside him, chopping mandrake root with perfect precision. They worked in silence for the most part, with the exception of a sarcastic remark or two. After Severus added the mandrake root, they both watched the potion change to a light green.

They sat and had idle chat for awhile. When the conversation hit a lull the two became quiet.

"Well, we have to let it sit for about fifteen minutes before we can add the dragon tears. Speaking of which, where's Kailey?" Severus asked Draco. Draco was about to shrug when Kailey appeared before them in a rush of wind. Draco smiled at his young wife as she walked towards the two and set the dragon tears on the working station.

"Sorry for the wait. I had to wind to my house in the Hidden to get some clothes. Apparently _someone _told all of the house elves here that I would be happy with robes," Kailey playfully glared at Draco, who was trying to feign innocent.

"Sorry love, I couldn't resist." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her slowly and deeply.

"I think I can forgive you this once," she whispered against his lips before she kissed him again.

"Why I can see that you two are quite happy to see each other, I'd be even giddier if you two could resume such activities in your rooms," Severus sneered at the action. The two broke apart. Neither of them looked too ashamed, though. Draco saw Kailey give Severus a look he couldn't quite comprehend.

"Yes, Severus you're right, such activities should stay behind closed doors," Kailey gave Severus that look again and Draco had the feeling he was missing something. Severus had very few best friends and people he trusted. He and Kailey had hit it off well and were the best of friends. She was one of the few people that actually made him smile a genuine smile. She had even convinced him to wash his greasy hair and fix his crooked nose. Draco had to admit, Severus was quite the looker now because of his young queen's advice. Though now, it seemed like there was a gap somewhere in their friendship.

"Glad that you agree with me Kailey, are you staying to help with the potion?" Severus glanced at said potion to make sure it was alright.

"No, thank you. I think I'm going to walk around a bit. To take in more of Hogwarts, I might stop by the kitchen and get a small snack before we have lunch with Harry," Kailey may have answered Severus's question, but it seemed like she was directing the answer more towards Draco, like she wasn't trying to actually talk to Severus. They both caught the flash of pain that went through Severus's dark orbs before it disappeared. She gave Draco a kiss on the cheek before she disappeared in a swirl of wind.

"Now Severus, is there something that I'm missing?" Draco looked at his Godfather.

"Draco, when the time is right, I'll tell you. For your safety, you can't know. It could put you and your mates in danger." Severus put what was left of the mandrake root away and turned back to face Draco.

Draco sighed, usually he would have pressed for more, but if he was clueless and it saved Kailey and Harry, he wouldn't ask, for now. Instead he changed the subject.

"I think it's been about fifteen minutes." Severus looked grateful for the change of thought and they both got back to work.

Draco, however still had thoughts running through his head. He made sure to block them from his two loves.

_Malfoys do not do well with confusion. I'll find out what's going on soon enough._

After his private thought, he heard Harry's excited voice fill his head.

_Change of plans! LUNCH NOW!!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kailey awaited her two mates in the kitchen nervously. She knew they were suspicious of her behavior after last night, and the way she acted towards Severus this morning didn't help. It's just; now she didn't know what to do! She was scared about what they would find in the Hidden, worried about what house she would get put in. She didn't even know what teacher to go under. If it weren't for last night, she would have automatically chosen Severus without a thought; but last night, after what she saw, she was torn. She was torn because last night, she walked in on something that could change the war and the people in it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it to hell!" Evan screamed with a rage he had never felt before, except once, but he was in a different body at the time. He was in one of Voldemort's estates, using a map to find his hidden desire. He had found it for a minute, but then it disappeared somewhere else. He swept the map he was looking at off of the table and slammed his fists against the maple table. It crumbled with little resistance.

"Kailey!" he shouted. A servant girl ran into the room Evan occupied. She had dark brown hair and light green eyes with brown skin. He pointed to the splintered table. "Clean this up Kailey!"

"M-M-Mary sir," the girl stuttered as she inched by Evan to clean up the mess. Evan's obsession with the necklaces and Kailey had reached an all time high now that he couldn't find her anywhere on whatever map he was using. At first he wanted to find the necklaces, now he wanted the young queen as a bonus. He had started calling some of the servant girls Kailey, even torturing them a few times when he was fairly displeased.

"Excuse me?" He raised an eyebrow at her sign of disobedience. Even if he was wrong, she knew better than correct him. Before she could protest, he grabbed her by her throat and slammed her against a wall. He brought his other hand up, and started to caress her body, a wolf like grin on his handsome face.

"Now what's you name girl?" he growled into her ear. He felt excitement flow through his cold veins when she started to shake with fear.

"K-K-Kailey," she choked out. A tear fell from her eye and Evan licked it away with glee.

"And who am I to you?" He bit into her ear harshly, taking joy in her torture as she screamed in pain.

"Daddy!"

"Now that's a good girl Kailey. Now, let Daddy show you how you can make me happy." He licked the blood oozing from her ear and nearly groaned at the taste. While she wasn't Kailey and couldn't supply him the pleasure he would get once he took Kailey, she would do for now.

The night air was filled with Mary's screams.

_If I show you then I know you _

_Won't tell what I said._

_'Cause two can keep a secret_

_If one of them is dead._

_-Secret, The Pierces_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There you go! For the next chapter, Kailey gets sorted and chooses who she wants to assist. Harry hears a conversation he shouldn't have, while, Diamond starts to put her Slytherin tendencies to good use, dragging poor Draco along. R&R and stay tuned!- Devil**


	8. Surprise

**A/N- I was going to wait until Sunday to post this, but I just couldn't! I've already started on the next chapter so I wouldn't make this one extra long. The next one is going to be longer.**

**WARNING! THIS FIC CONTAINS SLASH (M/M relationship(s)), INNAPPROPRIATE JOKES, SEXUAL IMPLICATIONS, AND DARK SCENES IN LATER CHAPTERS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the Hidden and the OCs...oh and the Cold.**

**Last time- Kailey brushes off her best friend Severus and still is torn about telling Harry and Draco the truth. The Cold becomes more obsessed with the young queen and Draco starts to wonder what's going on.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Monday, October 27****th****, 1997 7:15 PM**

"So Kailey, where do you think the hat is going to put you?" Blaise Zabini asked her. Kailey had met Blaise through Draco towards the end of September, and Kailey found she got a long with Blaise well. He seemed to have a way with being funny even when he was trying not to be and he could often match her sarcasm. The two were slowly walking from the lake to head to the Great Hall for dinner. Kailey wasn't in that much of a hurry since neither of her husbands was eating in the Great Hall tonight. Draco was in their rooms trying to finish his Arithmacy homework before dinner ended and Harry had gotten an early detention with Severus for adding toad legs to his potion instead of frog legs. Kailey thought it was quite stupid detention, but ever since her cold brush off of Severus yesterday, the former greasy haired man seemed to be a cranky old bat. He had been giving kids detention over the simplest things and his sarcastic comments actually were a bit more caustic than usual.

She had told the two about her sorting situation and they promised to stay with her through their link the whole time. She still didn't tell them what she had seen, but she had covered it up with the excitement they all shared with seeing Irison's journal. She'd have to tell them eventually, but for now she wanted to figure out things first. Remembering she hadn't answered Blaise's question, Kailey got her mind off of her current thoughts and focused her attention back to her Italian friend.

"Well, I honestly have no clue. Most likely Slytherin or Ravenclaw," she shrugged, "I mean, I'm not nice enough to go to Hufflepuff, and everyone in the universe knows I love Harry more than life itself, but I'd kill myself if I were put in Gryffindor. Also, I may not be into books a lot, but I'm a curious person sometimes and I like finding out new things, whether I observe answers quietly or look for new answers."

Blaise had a thoughtful expression on his face as they walked up the stairs that lead to the school's entrance. "Well, your personality has been changing randomly for about a week now and the hat has a sense of humor that no one really finds funny. You never know."

They walked into the school and saw the Deputy Headmistress McGonagall standing by the doors to the Great Hall. Her lips were pressed in their usual thin line, her stern eyes looked agitated and her hair styled into a tight bun. She glanced around before her eyes landed on Kailey and Blaise; she walked over to the duo and looked at them with slight annoyance.

"Mrs. Muna-Potter-Malfoy, I need you to follow me. You and Mr. Zabini are already late for dinner and we need to know your house and who you're going to assist," her voice was crisp and firm, but Kailey knew she really wasn't as bad as she seemed.

"You know, my last name must be a mouthful, you can just call me Kailey," Kailey told the Gryffindor head of house. She saw her give a small smile before she hid it with a scowl.

_Teaching all of these kids and staying sane is an honorable feat. _She thought to herself. She gave a small wave and smile to Blaise, before following McGonagall through the doors to the Great Hall. The Great Hall glowed brightly under all of the lights floating in the air and the ceiling portrayed a calm night sky. Students chattered happily and filled up on desserts that lay before them on their respective tables under the twinkling stars. In the front of the hall, sitting proudly in front of the staff table, an old stool rested on the smooth marble floor. The stool is not what interested Kailey. Her sea green eyes were focused on the old tattered and worn hat that seemed to look at her with interest. Its stitched mouth stretched out and gave her its version of a "friendly" smile, but in reality, it looked like a creepy jack-o-lantern. As McGonagall led her to the hat, Dumbledore stood with that _damn_ twinkle in his blue eyes and his voice rang clear over the talk of the students.

"May I have everyone's attention please? At this moment, we'll be having a late sorting. Mrs. Muna-Potter-Malfoy shall be sorted into a house and be assisting a teacher of her choosing. I ask you all to be silent to make this easier for her."

He really didn't have to ask them to be quiet. The moment he spoke, everyone had quieted down. Kailey fought down the urge to wind to someplace else and called out to Harry and Draco instead.

_Hey guys. I'm in front of the hat. It's ugly and keeps smiling at me._

Draco responded first and Kailey could hear his chuckles in her mind. _Now Lee, play nice with the hat. _

_Ha ha very nice to know you care so much._ Kailey said sarcastically to her Slytherin love. Harry finally jumped into the conversation.

_It's okay Kay, I feel your pain. The hat and I have a bit of history remember? If it makes you feel any better, we love you regardless of your attraction to creepy hats and house choices. _

Kailey rolled her eyes at her two mates. Their laughter was floating around in her head, and despite the fact they were teasing her, she loved the sound of their happiness. Draco's strong natural laugh lacked the uptight aristocratic drawl he had to use in public and Harry's carefree laugh that let you know he was satisfied for the moment made a smile come to her face. The two were already so stressed with being counted on so much for the war that the times she'd seen them laughing weren't often.

_It's a shame. _She thought to herself, privately away from Harry and Draco. The two were so _amazing _that she couldn't fathom why fate chose them to deal with all of this. She just wanted to protect them from all of this.

_Yeah, like you wanted to protect Diamond?_ A voice in the back of her mind hissed. She ignore it, but then she thought to herself, if they had all of the problems with the war to deal with, then why would she add on to that?

Why did they have to deal with her problems too?

_KAILEY! _

Kailey jumped, eliciting curious looks for the people waiting for her to sit on the wooden stool. She ignored McGonagall's raised eyebrow and sat down stiffly onto the brown wood.

_Sorry guys, I spaced out for a minute. _On the inside she sounded sheepish; on the outside she was tense.

_It's alright. You're just nervous. We had to go through the same thing. _Harry said. Kailey wanted to smile, but she held it in.

McGonagall sat the hat on her head. It was so big it slid down her face slightly, making her bangs cover her eyes behind the hats tattered brim.

_My, my, my…you're quite the unique one. _A very unfamiliar voice said into her head. The only outward indication that Kailey didn't like the intrusion was her two hands gripping the sides of the stool.

_You know, usually when I hear that, nothing good comes out of it. _She retorted to what she guessed was the hat speaking to her.

_Well you have a very optimistic attitude. Geesh…have faith? _The hat's rough voice was laced with sarcasm.

_All I can say is if I go to Gryffindor, I will burn you. If I go to Hufflepuff, I'll rip you and then burn you. _

_Anything else you would like to add Mrs. Muna-Potter-Malfoy?_

Kailey thought for a moment before she smirked. _Oh yes, I'll laugh the whole time._

The hat chuckled.

_You amuse me and slightly confuse me little one. You're loyal and you love the people you cherish with a passion, yet you hate showing weakness so you hide it with your tough act, just like a certain Malfoy I know. You're also kind of like Harry in a sense. You both always blame things you can't change on yourselves. Things you can't let rest, yet you're always trying to save others._

Kailey's smirk instantly dropped and she gritted her teeth, the stool started to groan slightly at the pressure she was putting on its side.

_You keep them out of this, or I won't hesitate to ditch you on a scarecrow somewhere where no one can find you. Just get this ridiculous sorting over with._

The hat tsk'd at her threat. _So much fire in you, just like your mother._

The sides of the stool splintered in Kailey's hand, stray pieces of wood landing on the floor. People began to whisper when they saw she didn't even notice the small damage she had just caused.

_My mother? You know who my mother is? About her?_

Kailey swore if she could see the hat's expression right now, it'd be giving her the jack-o-lantern grin.

_Ahhh...now you want to talk. Well, I'm sorry but this is taking up much time already. Hmm… with what I've learned from searching you, placing you isn't exactly easy. However…I shall put you in…_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Monday, October 27****th****, 1997 7:50 PM**

"Hey Draco, I need your help!" Diamond popped up beside Draco, causing him to fall rather ungracefully from loveseat he was napping on. The male Slytherin had been diligently doing his homework in the living room and conversing with Harry after Kailey's end of the link had been blocked off from the hat. Harry had closed off his end of the link after fifteen more minutes of discussing Voldemort and what they were going to do about Lucius Malfoy.

"We both know we can't hide from them forever. We both know they both are not the most patient people on the planet." Harry had pointed out to him, "I have to go. The faster I work the faster I can come see you and Kailey. I love you. Bye!"

After his conversation with Harry, he had done more of his homework before he started to become drowsy. He tried to stay awake longer, but the warm glow of the fireplace in the living room and the softness of the loveseat lulled him into sleep. That was, until the blonde Slytherin was awoken by his wife's best friend.

"Hello Diamond, fancy seeing you here this evening," Draco said dryly from his position on the carpeted floor. He got up from the floor and rubbed the sore spot on his bum while Diamond sat into the armchair across from the loveseat. She smiled brightly at him, and Draco felt himself become slightly worried. Diamond was a good person, sure enough, but sometimes you never knew what to expect from the angelic looking blonde.

"Hi, Draco, as you heard me say before your unfortunate tumble, I need a bit of assistance." The pale beauty curled her legs under her body and titled her head to the side, as if thinking of what she was going to say next, "you see, I have a feeling that there are things going on that we do not know about; things we should know about, but yet we don't know about; know what I'm saying?"

Surprisingly he did understand what she was saying. He nodded. "What do you propose my fellow Slytherin?"

A smirk slowly etched itself across her pale features, her light brown eyes bright with excitement. "I propose that we get into some devilment!"

A shiver coursed through Draco's body, but he hid it well, "What kind of devilment."

Diamond's playful attitude lessened slightly and her face took on a more serious expression, "Well being as how we're in the Slytherin house, I decided to branch out more and put my Slytherin traits to good use. I've been listening in on our fellow students and I've heard some news from Death Eater children. It seems as though Voldemort has become more angry and insane lately."

Draco arched a perfect blonde brow. "Is that possible?"

Diamond nodded, her face grim. "I didn't think it was either. Apparently, his inner circle has been becoming the main targets of some well placed Crucio curses. They say that his bout of insanity is because he's missing a piece of his mind of something like that. He's teamed up with a dangerous ally to find it, in return for helping the ally find something also. I think with you resources and skills, we both can figure out what the hell is going on with Voldemort."

Draco looked thoughtful. "I'm sure Kailey probably told you that Harry used to have a connection with Voldemort. The connection seemed block once we bonded, but Harry could always open it somewhat to glace at Voldemort's mind. If you say his sanity is slipping, then I may be able to take a peek, since I'm connected with Harry with old Voldy knowing."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's get to it." Diamond uncurled her feet from under her and looked at Draco expectantly.

Draco took a deep breath and closed his eyes slowly. He began to relax and feel out his connection with Kailey and Harry. He made sure neither of them could feel what he was up to, but he steadily mentally walked down the path that lead to Harry's mind, down the closed down connection that lead to Voldemort. He was glad that with his bond to Kailey, he also had powers of the Hidden too. He felt something drape over him and knew it was a wind cloaking his presence from Voldemort. He nudged the door open slowly and carefully stepped in.

The mental Draco looked around and almost threw up at what he was seeing. He was in a broken room, with red walls. The walls weren't covered in paint; they were covered in the red of blood. The crimson liquid was splattered on the ceiling and the floors too, and the walls had cracks of various sizes. He took a step forward, but jumped back quickly when the piece of flooring beneath him crumbled. He walked around the sizeable hole and out of another door in the room. He was lead into a dark hallway, the walls just as cracked and torn like the room he had just left. Strange doors of different shapes and sized aligned the walls on either side of him, but something told him to leave them alone. The screams behind the doors reaffirmed it.

He saw a faint light at the end of the hallway, and he edged closer to it, his hands balled at his side. When he got close enough, he saw it wasn't a light he was looking at, but a memory. The figures in the memory seemed to be arguing.

_You've made your bed, now I hope you die it in._

_Any death would be better than dealing with your arse._

Before Draco could hear more of the argument, he looked at the figures in the memory more closely, the glow of the memory illuminating his face as if he was watching one of those muggle inventions called a television. He recognized the faces clearly and what he saw made him gasp in surprise and fear. He now knew what Voldemort was missing and why. Suddenly, a chilling cold crept upon him like a plague.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Monday, October 27****th****, 1997 8:00 PM**

Harry groaned with relief once he finished the last cauldron. He put the supplies where Snape had told him too and glanced around the empty classroom. Snape had told him he'd be right back, but that was twenty minutes ago. He knew Snape wouldn't be too happy if he just left without a warning, so he headed into the professor's office, hoping maybe he'd be in there. The office was empty too.

_Young one, he'sssss in his roomssss. _A portrait containing a large basilisk hissed to the young savior.

_Where are they my friend? _Harry hissed back in Parseltongue.

_Right behind me. You may enter. _The portrait opened only slightly and silently, and Harry walked over to it. He could see the side of Snape's face, and it was obvious he was looking at something. Harry realized that something was a person when the other occupant in the room spoke.

"I tell you, once he finds out how to get in, there's going to be bloodshed." That sounded familiar. Harry couldn't place who it belonged too, but he knew that he had heard the voice before.

"We have time before he can. By then, Dumbledore will have found out and the brats will be able to help out," now that voice, Harry realized, belonged to Severus.

"How do you know they're going to want to help? I mean have you taken into consideration everything that's happened?" there was that voice again.

"They will because if I were in their position, I'd help them too. Despite how much they annoy me greatly, I care for them," Snape admitted softly.

"And what about me?" the figure moved closer to Snape.

"What about you? You know I love you more than life itself, or else I would have given up on life awhile ago." Snape pulled the figure flush against his chest and titled the shorter figure's face closer to his, letting Harry see that he was holding someone Harry thought he'd never see.

And on that night, three things happened at once on the grounds of Hogwarts.

One, Harry saw Tom Riddle in the arms of Severus Snape.

Two, Diamond and Kailey came bursting in at the exact moment, alerting the two men to their presence.

Three, Kailey announced with tears streaming down her face and anger in her eyes words that filled Harry with a rage and panic he never knew before, "_Draco's gone!"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N- I'm sorry, I just had to leave it there, couldn't resist! Brownies to anyone who can guess what happened to Draco and whoever reviews! **

**Next chapter- We find out what happened to Draco and why. Severus's secret is now out, but how will the ones that discovered the secret keep it? Also, some of Dumbledore's dirty little secrets come out and Kailey's mood swings become worse.**


	9. I Love You More Than You'll Ever Know1

**Devil here with another update. I was supposed to update this last week, but there was a small snag. I've been getting hits, but no reviews. Anyways, chapter 10 should be up sometime next week.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the Hidden and the OCs. Harry Potter- umm… Harry Potter...he...he..**

**Kailey: Sayyy it Devil...come on…you can do it…**

**Devil: Harry Potter isn't mine!**

**Kailey: Good job. Here's a cookie.**

**Devil: Yay! And now, part one of chapter 9 awaits your eyes! Enjoy!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Is that any way for a man to carry on?_

_Do you think I want my loved one gone?_

_Said I love you, more than you'll ever know_

_More than you'll ever know_

_-Marc Broussard, I Love You More Than You'll Ever Know _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Monday, October 27****th****, 1997 8:15 PM**

"Draco's _gone_!" Kailey's tears were still streaming down her face and her fingers were curled into fists on her side. She was trembling and her lip was quivering with her failed attempt to stop the liquid from spilling out of her eyes. Harry ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her shaking figure, his shock over her revelation starting to fade, being replaced by a despair and fury he had never felt before.

_Draco's gone. Draco's gone. Draco's gone. _Two words. Those two words seemed to stick to Harry like an unwanted second skin, squeezing him tighter and tighter until it felt like he couldn't breathe.

"What happened?" he managed to choke out, his voice rough. Thoughts were racing through his head about what could have happened to his blonde lover, each possibility worse than the next, torturing his worry filled mind. He reached out to Kailey and wrapped his arms around her. He tightened his hold around his other love and breathed in her scent. The smell of jasmine and lavender soothed him slightly.

Instead of Kailey answering, Diamond did, "He peeked into Voldemort's mind to see what's been driving him insane lately and everything seemed fine for a minute. Then, he gasped and I could see his breath and he started to fade-"Kailey cut into her explanation.

"I walked in just in time to see him disappear from sight Harry, a coldness radiating from his body. He just faded...and I know Harry, I just _know _that Evan has him." Kailey sank to the ground in anguish and Harry had never seen her so lost before. He understood how she was feeling. It felt like a big part of a light was fading into darkness right now, like a chunk of his universe was ripped out of him. He couldn't let them see his pain now. He had to be strong right now and let his anger fuel him. When he was alone, he would let it out, but not while Kailey was crying into his chest, not while she needed him. He heard footsteps and Severus appeared from behind his room entrance.

"What in the bloody hell is going on?" his dark eyes took in the distraught teens, confusion clear in his gaze.

"Well my guess is this. Draco peeked into Voldemort's mind and found out something interesting. Somehow Evan got a hold of him, and now he's gone. Tell me Severus, what you think Draco found that was so damn _interesting." _Kailey snapped. Even though her face was buried in Harry's chest and she still had tears falling, the sting of her words didn't lessen up.

"It's me."

The four of them turned to look at the speaker and all of their eyes landed on the body of Tom Riddle. He looked to be around his mid thirties with blue eyes. His black hair had a hint of grey, but it was barely there and he was just about three inches shorter than Severus. His face was grim.

"This is my fault. A while ago Severus was brewing a skin potion for Voldemort when Pettigrew happened to botch it. The result was me being expelled from that crazy thing's body. You see, before I had become Voldemort I wanted to change the Wizarding World, but not like Voldemort wanted. I was a sane man. I took to the Dark Arts as a play toy, underestimating the true power the Dark Arts held. Before I knew it, it overcame me and controlled me. Turned me into two beings; inside I was the sane Tom that kept Voldemort from going all out psycho and outside I seemed like a mad man. I was a prisoner in my own body. Severus and I fell in love and I've been hiding out here ever since. That's the reason why Severus quit being a spy. Voldemort knows of our affair and isn't quite pleased."

Kailey bit out. "Well _that's _a fucking understatement don't you think?" Harry kept quiet for the moment, letting Tom continue explaining; his mind unsure of what to think.

"From what Severus told me about you three and from how I know Voldemort's mind works, my guess is Voldemort and Evan teamed up; Voldemort to kill Severus and get me and Evan to get Kailey. Since Hogwarts is hard to penetrate, Draco walking into Voldemort's mind was like you guys delivering them a way to get to you two on a silver platter."

Harry cursed. "What was he doing there in the first place? Why didn't he tell us?"

Diamond spoke up, "It was my fault. I basically told him to look into Voldemort's mind to see what was going on. I had heard some Death Eater children talking so I wanted to see if there was a way to figure something out." Draco was gone because of him. Because he had a connection with Voldemort, Draco was about to suffer the price. They _had _to get him back. Harry stood up and took a deep breath to keep his magic from getting out of control. His emerald eyes seemed to glow slightly and a cauldron that he had cleaned himself flew into the wall and clattered noisily onto the floor.

Everyone flinched from the loud noise and Harry noticed.

"I'm going to get Ron and Hermione so we all can come up with a plan. We can't tell Dumbledore, because something tells me that would only hinder things. We _are _getting Draco back." He stormed out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom sat down at Severus's desk and put his head in his hands. "I'm sorry about all of this. I can't take back my past actions, but maybe we can fix this when Harry comes back."

Severus nodded. "He's right." He stood behind Tom and put his hand on his shoulder, since he wasn't one to show public displays of affection. Kailey kept silent as she stayed kneeling on the ground. Her head was tilted forward, her bangs shielding her eyes and the rest of her hair curtaining around her.

Diamond tucked blonde strands of hair behind her ear, feeling even worse than she did before. Why did she suggest that to Draco? She knew Kailey was beyond pissed at her, despite the sad look in her eyes.

"Kailey can you please say something? I'm sorry. If I wouldn't have told Draco what was going on maybe-"

"Shut. Up." Diamond's light brown eyes widened at Kailey's words. They were said with such fierceness that Diamond had to take a step back.

"Diamond…for now…just go. You were right okay? Not once can something good every happen to one of us without a catch." Kailey's voice sounded defeated. "After we get Draco back, I'm going to end Evan myself. The bond Harry, Draco, and I have is very strong. The two of them can survive without me. You and T.J. can survive without me. I'm done."

She got up from the ground and with a defeated look on her face; she sat at a table and put her head down.

_Diamond…for now…just go._

_You and T.J. can survive without me._

_Just go._

_I'm done._

The words pierced Diamond's heart in every painful way possible the moment they left her best friend's mouth. Tears welled in her eyes, but she blinked them back. She walked out of the classroom and once she was sure no one was around, she started to run. She ran fast and she ran hard. She ran through the dungeons maze of hallways, through corridors and past curious ghost until she was out by the lake, searching for the non-human friend that resided there. As if sensing her presence, the Giant Squid appeared on the surface, a tentacle reaching out to her. People assumed that the Giant Squid was just there to be there and that Diamond was an out of place Slytherin for conversion with the 'disgusting' thing. What they didn't know was that Diamond had a unique gift for a witch. She could communicate with animals and other non-human beings. The Squid turned out to be able to hold very good conversations and it could transport to any body of water it wanted to.

_Hello childe. I just returned from the L.A. beach. T.J. sends his love._

Diamond gave it a pained smile and pushed her thoughts out to it.

_Can you take me to him? Take me to the L.A. beach?_

The Squid beckoned her to it and she willingly waded into the lake until she was swimming, the cold and muddy water up to her chin, but she didn't care. She was going to _just go._ A tentacle reached out to her and wrapped around her wrist, a large yellow eye stared at her with sympathy. If any student of Hogwarts were watching they would have seen the strange sight.

_I'm done._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Monday, October 27****th****, 1997 8:30 PM**

Harry walked into the personal rooms he shared with his two spouses and walked straight to the bedroom. The room smelled of all three of them, but Harry honed in on Draco's scent, the smell of cinnamon and something spicy. It was kind of ironic how he smelled like those things, yet he was allergic to cinnamon and disliked most spicy foods.

"_Well I love spicy foods. Two Puerto Rican friends of mine, Miguel and Carlos cook it all the time at their home in L.A. I always go there whenever I want some of the best food ever." Harry remembered Kailey saying to Draco after he had turned down her offer of sharing some spicy noodles she was consuming with gusto. Despite her build, Kailey loved to eat._

"_No offense Lee, but I think you love any kind of food. I don't see how you can love all of that variety. That pee-cone you gave me to eat was greasy!" Draco's face wrinkled in distaste, as if remembering the food Kailey had convinced him to try a few days ago after she had winded in to them. Harry watched the interaction with a smile on his face, trying not to burst into laughter._

"_Draco it's a 'P-Zone' not a 'pee-cone' and you know what they say 'variety is the spice of life!'" to prove her point, she twirled a big forkful of noodles, and slurped them in her mouth in one gulp. _

"_Well I don't know who 'they' are but they obviously don't know that cinnamon is a spice and I don't see how it can be a 'spice of life' because if I ate it, then I'd die." Draco's face was very serious, and Harry couldn't hold it in anymore, he burst into a brilliant bought of laughter that made Draco scowl, though his sparkling eyes let the receiver of it know it was playful. Kailey soon joined Harry and Draco wasn't too far behind. The three of them basked in each other's happiness that afternoon and then made love later on until late in the night, falling asleep in each other's arms afterward with satisfied smiles on their faces, well smirk in Draco's case._

Harry felt something trailing down his cheek and raised a hand to his face to wipe it away. He looked at his fingers to see there was a wetness on them, he'd been crying while he thought of the memory. He sniffed once before he crumbled onto the bed and cried. His frame shook with each breath he inhaled, only to exhale with a sob.

_Harry...Kailey…_a faint voice said in Harry's head. Harry felt a burst of hope when he realized it was Draco's voice. His mind sought out the light, the thread that was Draco. It was slightly dim, but it was there pulsing invitingly for Harry to grasp.

_Draco…are you okay? Where are you? _His mental voice was trying to stay calm, but Harry knew Draco and Kailey could hear the worry leaking into it.

_I'm at one of Voldemort's estates…there's a graveyard…careful…closing link…love you two…._

Before Harry could utter another word, Draco's side of the link was gone. Harry wiped his eyes and stood up. He was going to pull out the Maurader's Map and find Ron and Hermione, and then they were going to come up with a plan with Kailey, Snape, and Riddle. They were going to get Draco back to Hogwarts, back to safety, back to where he belonged.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Monday, October 27****th****, 8:36 PM**

Kailey was walking through the dimly lit corridors of the school, her beautiful face showing defeat. Her tears had subsided, but the pain she felt was overwhelming. She knew what she had to do, even if it was the hardest decision she ever had to make in her life. Evan wanted her, she knew that. If she could trade Draco for herself, she knew he'd back off for a long time. Time enough for her to think of a plan to kill the Cold. The thought of killing someone who looked like her brother sickened her to the core, but the thought of Harry and Draco dying because of her made her feel like she would die. She balled her fists, they lay resting at her side. She was going to end this. She wouldn't let Draco and Harry end up like her parents, not now and not ever.

"_Kailey, my parents are going to kill me if I don't get home before four." Diamond sped up her pace, T.J. having no choice but to follow her since their hands were linked._

"_Okay Diamond, we'll just take a shortcut. I don't exactly have this wind thing down pat yet so I don't want to risk winding us all to your house. Besides, your parents might see us," Kailey joked. The three of them had just come from the Venezuela mansion where the young men Carlos and Miguel resided. They had been out street racing with the two, having learned the ropes three months ago. The police had shown up and the three had to lay low at the Venezuela mansion, leaving the motorcycle and two cars they had used for transportation behind when they decided to walk home. The police had stopped cruising the neighborhood twenty minutes ago and it was now three in the morning. They decided to get Diamond home first since her curfew was closest. T.J.'s parents were out of town so no one would have noticed his late entry into the house. Kailey's parents would just assume she had Hidden business since they now stayed with her in the Hidden. _

"_Fine, we can cut through this alleyway and walk through the city pool area, my house is just around the corner from there." Diamond again tugged T.J. in the direction she was going. Kailey followed the slender blonde and the grumbling teenage boy, a small smile on her face. They made idle conversation as they walked through the short dark alley, Kailey kicking an empty soda can while pointing out to Diamond that she needed to try not to damage her next car in the next race. They exited the alley and climbed over the chain linked fence that surrounded the pool's perimeter._

"_Hey it's not my fault people like to race dirty. They want to crash into me, I crash into them. They look stupid anyway when I get ranked higher than them- hey isn't the pool supposed to be closed?" Three pairs of eyes looked around, finally noticing the pool lights were on. The eyes scanned near pool chairs and the entrance to what appeared to be the changing rooms, trying to spot anyone that could be there when they shouldn't be, despite the fact they weren't supposed to be there either. That's when Kailey's eyes looked back over to the pool. Her sea green eyes locked onto the two bodies lying face down in the pool. She didn't know why they didn't notice the bodies right away. They looked so _wrong _lying in the two foot side of pool, which was tinged with blood. _

"_What the hell?" Kailey shrieked as she began to hurriedly take off her shoes. T.J. and Diamond followed suit. Kailey dove into the chlorinated cold water of the pool and swam towards the bodies, which she saw as a male and a female. She felt a fear and panic she hadn't felt since a few days ago with Evan when she swam over to the shallow end and noticed the bodies looked familiar, too familiar. She felt like she would throw up when she saw a familiar silver bracelet that had a four leaf clover on it on the left wrist of the female. She looked over to the other body, which T.J. and Diamond were about to lift out of the water, and saw brown hair that she had seen since she was little. _

"_No, no, no, no NO!" Kailey cried. She lifted herself out of the pool, pulling who she now confirmed as her mother out of the water with her. Water and blood pooled around them and her soaked body felt extremely cold against the cold night air. She checked the body for a pulse she knew wasn't going to be there and began to pump her mother's chest frantically, refusing to believe she was dead. She quickly turned and began to work on her father, her actions borderline desperate. This wasn't right. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Even though Evan had just died a few days ago, she didn't thing that thing could be so cruel. She didn't think that it would go for her parents, her sweet, kind, loving, and understanding parents. They never asked for much and worked hard for anything they had. It wasn't right for them to have to get slashed and dumped into a pool carelessly. _

_It wasn't right for a powerful non-human girl to not be able to protect her parents from being killed in a way that was so _human._ They didn't deserve this life at all. She was vaguely aware of sirens blaring off into the distance. Someone must have heard the racket and called the police. She was vaguely aware of her two best friends yanking her up, tears in their own eyes, and pulling her away as the sirens got closer. It was like everything that was happening was coming through some sort of funnel. The outside edge of her vision was blurry and the only thing that was clear was the dead bodies on the ground. Her mom's body was lying on its side, facing her and hazel eyes looking at her, death clouding her sight. Wet dark brown hair that was almost black fanned onto the wet cement. Her stomach had a deep gash in it, causing a heavy flow of blood to still drip from her waist. Her throat was purple and blue and had a slit in it._

_Her father's body looked just as bad. His shoulder was bent out of place and one of his brown eyes was missing. He also had a slit to his throat and one of his legs was twisted. As she was pulled from the most gruesome scene in her life, flashes of blue and red lit up streets and if anyone were to ask Kailey exactly what happened that night, she would tell them she had found her parents murdered, but she would leave out one important detail. On that night, with only the silence of her parents' heartbeats ringing in her head, Kailey, one of the most powerful people in the world, felt her heart crumble into many pieces. _

The sound of faint sobbing broke her out of her gloomy trip down memory lane, and she realized she was standing outside of her and her mates' quarters. She realized the heart breaking sound was coming from her Gryffindor savior and she reached out towards the portrait that guarded the rooms without thinking, automatically trying to reach out to her lover. Her fingers brushed across the surface of the portrait before they paused.

"Are you going in?" the portrait asked. It was a woman who had flowing water for hair and pale skin. Her pouty lips were twisted with a slight frown, as if sensing the tension of what was going on and her green eyes were light with concern.

Kailey dropped her hand to her side, her arms suddenly felt heavier than normal.

"No."

_Harry…Draco...I love you two more than you'll ever know._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Part two coming up soon!**

**Also, look at my profile, I updated it. Check out some new story ideas and let me know what you think. -DW**


	10. I Love You More Than You'll Ever Know2

**Devil here with another update. I was supposed to update this last week, but there was a small snag. I've been getting hits, but no reviews. Anyways, chapter 10 should be up sometime next week.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the Hidden and the OCs. Harry Potter- umm… Harry Potter...he...he..**

**Kailey: Sayyy it Devil...come on…you can do it…**

**Devil: Harry Potter isn't mine!**

**Kailey: Good job. Here's another cookie.**

**Devil: Yay! And now, part two of chapter 9 awaits your eyes! Enjoy!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wednesday, October 29**th, **1997 5:00 PM**

Kailey looked around the dark cave, apprehension twisting her stomach in knots. She had gotten two days to herself to collect her thoughts and strengthen her resolve so she wouldn't go running back to Europe. Now she was here, at the cave. This was the place where Evan had died and something else, her living nightmare, was reborn. She walked towards the back of the cave, to the place it all had actually happened; her pace slow and cautious. She looked down, the box was still there, the strange symbol laden wooden box lay on the dirty floor still open, in the same position it had fallen in last time Kailey was here. A wave of pain crashed into her as she thought of the events here, but she swallowed them back.

_And this too shall pass._

Those five words, something her mother used to continually tell her whenever something troubling hurt her. No matter what happened, she'd keep those five words with her to remind her that things would get better eventually, even if the situation was one of the worst in her life. She gingerly picked up the cursed box, still feeling slight power radiating from it. It felt so dark, so evil that it made her shiver.

"I knew you'd come here." Kailey didn't even have to turn to know who it was. The icy feeling surrounding her let her know automatically. Arms wrapped around her waist from behind her and cool lips whispered over her neck. "I knew you would want to save him." She closed her eyes and tried to fight the shiver that wanted to desperately run through her body. She succeeded and opened her eyes when she felt the arms around her waist tighten slightly, causing her to let out a small gasp and drop the small wooden chest. It made a small _thump _on the dirt floor, and Kailey thought it almost matched the sound of her beating heart.

"What do you want?" Kailey asked through clenched teeth. She tried her best not to pull away from his administrations on her body. To do so now would offend him and ruin whatever chances she had to milk this horrible situation into something good.

"Why isn't it simple? I want you. I want you to be my little love and I want you to know the truth of where you came from. That way, every day you're with me you'll know." Kailey's eyes widened at that. So she was going to find out something? Whatever she found out could be useful in helping her.

She nodded slowly and turned around to face him, though she kept her face at a distance. "That's funny; something like you is capable of having emotions? Don't make me laugh." Something flickered behind those icy blue orbs, but before Kailey could register what it was, she was roughly pushed to the ground. She looked up to maybe see if the emotion was still there, but it wasn't; anger now resided in the cold irises. Evan grabbed her arm and yanked her back up.

"Listen, I'm going to show you things that'll turn your head inside out. Let's see if your so called 'loves' will want you after you find out where you really came from." Evan's voice sounded so smug, so sure, that Kailey knew that whatever he showed her could help her greatly, or destroy her completely. Lips descended onto hers that didn't belong to Harry or Draco. She felt like she was committing one of the worse sins in her life when the cold lips moved against her still ones. Before she could react, she was pulled into a memory.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She was walking down a corridor that's familiar, yet it isn't. Arched windows lay in stone walls and moving portraits wave at her in greeting. She stops to converse with the portrait of Helga Hufflepuff. The lady was a little too trusting for her tastes, but she's always managed to brighten up her spirits, so she tolerated the kind woman, she likes her. Helga was looking over her shoulder at something and she smiles kindly at whatever it was._

"_Hello dear." Obviously it was someone instead. She turns around, there's a boy. He's handsome. He looks to be 5'11 and his hair a jet black. His eyes are a lilac color and his body lithe and graceful looking. He smiles at her when she notices he's there. She likes his smile. She smiles back._

"_Hi, I'm Devron. You look new here." He reaches out a hand to her. She takes it. His hand is so warm._

"_I'm not a student here. My parents sent me here to learn more about other worlds. You don't look familiar either." She hopes he didn't notice the slight shake in her voice. She's nervous._

"_That's cool. I'm here because my parents have some business with Dumbles. They're helping him work on ways to transport between different worlds easier." His voice is confident. It's a baritone. She likes his voice too. "You didn't tell me your name."_

_She feels a heat rush through her body. "My name's Irison."_

_He smiles that smile that she likes and says to her, "I don't know where you're walking, but do you mind if I walk with you? I think I'd like walking anywhere with you." She smiles back and she can't resist._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_You want me to WHAT?" She screams in shock as they run from a giant spider. They had gotten lost in the Hidden Jungle. She's been dating him for a year now. She'd gotten lucky when she needed a mate and it turned out to be Devron. She found out right after her fifteenth birthday. Now she's sixteen and he's seventeen. The year they have been dating has been the most wonderful one of her life. He's always managed to bring her up in the darkest situations, whether he's said something shocking or sweet. He had just managed to do both. Because right now they're both running through the thick jungle, and she's not sure if what she had just heard was correct._

"_Marry me Irison. I love you and have wanted to ask you for the longest," he pants as he jumps over a fallen log. Their life is in danger, but he's smiling at her as if he doesn't have a care in the world, and she related to that. When she's with him, there isn't a problem in life at all. They see they're approaching a river, one that led to the top of a waterfall. She smiles a bright smile at him. She's sure of what she's going to tell him. She grasps his hand and feels the spider coming closer to them, itching to sink its poisonous venom into their veins, but she knows it won't get the chance to harm them. They're almost to the edge of the waterfall and she knows what he's thinking without him shouting out to her. He looks at her expecting her answer, doubt slowly starting to show in his lilac colored eyes. With a reassuring squeeze, she meets his eyes._

"_Yes." _

_And they both jump._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_She's scared and she's confused. She'd just woken up in her bedroom, but for some reason it doesn't hold the same comfort it did before. She feels trapped, caged. Something nudges her in the stomach, her baby. It brings some sort of comfort to her. A door opens and he walks in. She has to say something._

"_What's going on?" she winces when she realizes her voice sounds broken._

"_Well lovely let me keep it simple. I bet you've heard of the things called 'Hopeless Night' or 'The Cold' that had been sealed in this stupid box by some sorcerers a long time ago. Well apparently, your husband opened the box and released it. It took over his body and has decided it wants to stay in it. It noticed you were very powerful, but at the moment weak because of your pregnant state. It thinks you can produce strong offspring in addition to the ones you have now. Can you guess who 'it' is? That's right, me. So I'm going to limit your powers and keep you inside certain boundaries. The only thing that'll release you is death. Your husband is dead and gone. Not coming back, got it?" his voice is frigid, nothing like the smooth baritone she is used to. She feels her heart clench. Something deep inside of her tells her this is true. The cold she feels and the iciness of his eyes lets her know it's not the Devron she knows and loves. He's dead, dead._

_Another nudge in her stomach, she palms her round belly, he's not completely dead. There's a piece of him still inside of her. There's another reminder of him too. She feels her eyes widen when she realizes she doesn't see the other reminder._

"_Where is he?" she asks. Whatever it was, the Cold, smirked. _

"_He's fine. Playing with those overly bright toys of his in the playroom, you have him rotten." His face was stoic. She knows from now on, things will never be the same again._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Pain, so much pain; it's over clouding her vision and filling every pore of her skin. She feels as if she's being ripped apart and she just wants to die. The only reason she's living is the two children sleeping in the room down the hall. They don't know about the pain their mother has to suffer. They think Daddy loves Mommy; he does just mean things sometimes right? Oh how her children were so innocent despite what was going on. She loves them even more for that. A painful grip on her hip pulls her back from her thoughts, throwing her back into her nightmare. He's almost finished, she can tell. He lowers his head and bites harshly on her neck to muffle his cry of pleasure. She doesn't cry out though. She knows she can find a way to make things better in the end, she just has to plan._

_A month later, her world comes crashing down. She's pregnant._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_She was amazed. She didn't think she'd be able to love this baby because she was forced to have it. It being a beautiful baby girl, she loves her so much. She's wet, covered in blood, and her little curls are matted, but she's beautiful. A tiny fist covers her finger and sea green eyes met blue green. She knows what she'll name her._

"_Kailey."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_She's hiding. She knows he's angry at what she's done. She feels something yank her up. A searing pain races throughout her body. She looks down and sees a hand inside of her stomach and blood pouring from her at an alarming rate. The pain is unbearable. She's seeing spots as she looks at the culprit. Devron's face is in her vision. Its handsome features twisted in the utmost rage. _

"_Where are they?" he snarls, spit practically flying from his mouth. She knows her strength is leaving her, because she feels all of her powers slowly returning to her. They would keep her alive just a little while longer. _

"_They're gone." She thrusts her hand out, twisting into his abdomen as well. His blood is cold. She hates it. She looks back into his eyes and sees the lilac color slowly returning. She smiles, blood is coming from between her pretty lips, staining her clothes. She doesn't care. Devron is returning. _

"'_Rison?" he gasps out, blood is coming from his lips as well, but he still looks so handsome to her. _

"_D-Devron. I'm s-s-s-sorry." She's stuttering now. Her voice is getting weak and they both sag to the ground. She removes her hand from his stomach. His blood is warm again. He takes his hand back too._

"_Thank you. We're both free." He uses what little strength he has left to hold her in his arms. He's lying on his back, she's cuddled against him. She's happy._

"_Love you." He whispers to her. _

"_Love you too." She makes sure she doesn't stutter when she says it. She doesn't want his last moment to be of her sounding so weak when she utters those last three words. Then, he stops breathing. She looks up to glance at him. His eyes are closed and there's a small smile on his face. He looks peaceful. She wants to keep that image forever sketched into her mind. Her eyes feel so heavy. She wants to sleep, but she knows she can't fully. Her body would die, but her spirit would stay alive on this world until her final plans were finished. _

_Wait for me Devron. She thinks to herself. As her eyes close and she dies she swears she hears a sweet baritone._

_Forever my love…_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_They didn't need her anymore. She knows this. All of her clues and guidance steps have been put in place. They will figure it out. She knows it. Now she knows it's time for her to move on. It's time for her to be with her love. With a deep breath she closes her eyes. When she opens them, Devron is standing in front of her. His hand is outstretched for her to take. She grasps it just like she did all those years ago. His hand is still so warm._

"_You waited for me?" She asks. Her blue green eyes meet his lilac colored ones. He smiles that smile that made her fall for him the first place._

"_Forever my love"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Wednesday, October 29****th****, 1997 7:54 PM**

Kailey opened her eyes and sat up. She was in a bed that looked so familiar, yet she knew it wasn't because she had been there before. Well she had, but she had been a different person. She was in the house Irison had shared with Devron. She looked around and saw that Evan wasn't in the room. She closed her eyes and thought back to all she had been drug through. The happiness, the shock, and the pain were all there. There was so much pain. Tears welled into her eyes at what she had learned. The mysterious woman Irison was her mother and that _thing _was her father. It helped create her and now it wanted her for reasons that weren't very fatherly. Anger and anguish mixed together inside of her and it started to swell. Irison had left clues for her to figure out what to do, but she wouldn't be able to look for them now. She was utterly stuck. At that realization, the tears fell and Kailey opened her mouth.

Every occupant in the Hidden heard her scream of despair.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wednesday, October 29****th****, 1997 11:00 PM**

Draco sat up with a sigh. He couldn't sleep at all. He knew Kailey was trying to lock her side of the bond from him and Harry, but her sadness was so much, it was trickling down to the both of them. Harry was laying next to him, tossing and turning in a fitful sleep. The young savior had been through enough stress in the past two days. When Lucius Malfoy had dropped his unconscious body on a bed in the Medical Wing, the both of them had been thrown into another shock. Lucius Malfoy was a spy. No one knew, not even his truly dark wife Narcissa. He had been ordered by Voldemort to go pick up his son and do whatever he wanted to do with him. The older Malfoy had convinced the snake man it would be wise to drop him off at Hogwarts, that way Dumbledore would trust him. Voldemort had agreed in his insane state, so Lucius had dropped him off and promptly left afterwards. To top it off, Kailey had disappeared. The two of them didn't need an explanation to know what had happened. Kailey had assumed their lives would be easier without her and went to Evan. They knew she would be okay for awhile. She had to be. They trusted her to do what she thought was right, even if she was wrong. They just had to wait.

"No…stop…" Harry muttered in his sleep. Draco turned to him and wrapped his arms around his green eyed love, sending comfort and warmth through the bond. Harry calmed down come, but Draco knew it was going to be a long night.

_Kailey…where are you?_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**And that's chapter 9 folks! I realized Kailey's been getting a lot of air time, so the next chapter will have lots of Harry and Draco. **

**Coming up: Harry and Draco decide it's finally time to talk to Dumbledore. Kailey realizes she's going to need some outside help. **


	11. I Know Why The Caged Bird Sings

**A/N- Well, here's the long awaited chapter nine! I can't believe I got this out late! It was just-**

**Stella- Quit stalling the inevitable Devil.**

**Jamie- Yeah, just say it already.**

**Devil- Ugh…okay…Harry Potter does not belong to me. I only own the Hidden and the Ocs and the plot, my two muses (the fraternal twins Stella and Jamie) and-**

**Stella- I think they get the point.**

**Jamie- On with the story! Enjoy! and REVIEW! We love reviews! Sorry for any mistakes, still no beta.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_The caged bird sings with a fearful trill_

_Of things unknown, but longed for still_

_And his tune is heard on the distant hill_

_For the caged bird sings of freedom_

_-Maya Angelou, I Know Why The Caged Bird Sings_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Friday, October 31****st****, 1997 12:30 PM**

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table in a contemplative silence. It had been four days since Kailey had left and he still couldn't help but feel as if he were missing something important, besides the fact that his wife seemed to have a hero complex when it came to him and Draco and liked to make assumptions about their well being. It felt like an important banner was waving in front of his face, but he couldn't read the big bold letters in front of him.

_I know the feeling love. _

Harry looked across the table and saw Draco neatly eating his food, as if he hadn't just talked to the emerald eyed Gryffindor through their connection. He went back to pushing around what food he had left on his plate, grimacing at the smell of baked chicken and apple pie. Usually, he would have dug in, but for some reason the usually delicious smelling food smelled like bile. He stole another quick glance at his blonde, seeing if he were having the same reaction to his food. It was quite the opposite; his plate was piled high with about the same amount of food as Ron. No one commented though, because they knew the young Malfoy-Potter would probably react very violently if said to have anything in common with Ron. While the two weren't enemies, they weren't exactly mates either.

He felt a pair of eyes watching him and glanced at the head table. Dumbledore's blue eyes had that twinkle and a bell seemed to chime in the young savior's mind.

_Something just doesn't feel right at all Dray. I hate to say this…but maybe we should talk to Dumbledore. I think he knows something._

He saw Draco pause for a second and he let out a delicate snort, if Harry could call it that, before he went back to calmly eating his food, though Harry could feel the small war going on inside of the blonde.

_Since when does he _NOT _know something love? Dumbledork always has a way of holding things off._

Harry smiled at the nickname Draco and Kailey had started to use for the aging wizard.

_After we leave the Great Hall, we'll go to his office. _

Draco gave a small, almost unnoticeable nod and started a conversation with Blaise, who was sitting next to him and Harry turned to Ron and Hermione.

"Hey Hermione…when you read that book that helped you figure out what Kailey was on the train, what else did you find out?"

The slightly bushy haired teen shrugged. "Nothing much. Diamond actually read a lot more than I did since she visited Kailey's library more than me, Hogwarts really didn't have much. Maybe you should talk to her."

Ron almost choked on his apple pie. "It's possible that someone actually read more than you 'Mione?"

There was a light dusting of pink across the girl's cheeks and she huffed at the tall redhead. "I'll have you know Ron that I do more things than just read."

Ron smiled slightly. "Yeah I know 'Mione, but I love you no matter what you do."

Harry smiled at the two now blushing teens and found a piece of him aching. Draco reached across the table and grasped one of his hands, all the while still conversing with Blaise.

_Don't worry Harry. We will figure this entire thing out. We all made a promise to each other and it will be kept. I love you Harry, so keep holding on okay?_

Draco had known there were some reasons why he disliked Dumbledore. The old wizard had been the reason Harry had placed with his uncaring relatives that loved to emotionally tear him down and occasionally, physically beat him up. He couldn't even describe the terror he felt when he had first found out Harry's life wasn't as ideal as everyone would have thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**October 14****th****, 1996 12:06 AM**

Draco looked at the plain house in disgust. It looked the same as every other house on this blasted block and the only reason he knew this was the house his love was in was because of the solid black four that stood on the paneling by the door. The lawn was neat and trimmed and there was a red car in the driveway that was so shiny it gave the blonde a headache. Harry had been sent to visit his relatives on account of some type of family emergency four days ago and hadn't come back. He didn't even write to Draco, his love for about two months, to let him know how he was doing. It was common knowledge that Malfoys were not exactly the most patient people. They hated waiting and Draco was definitely not an exception to this trait. So he had become desperate and corresponded with the Weasley twins, coming up with a plan to sneak him out of Hogwarts and get him to Surrey, England. He didn't know much about these muggles except Harry had to stay here for blood protection. Now he was walking up the cement pathway that would take him to the door.

"Hello, how may I help you?" a thin, horse-faced woman asked him politely. Draco noticed she seemed to straighten up more and a smile blossomed onto her pale face when she finished taking in his rich muggle clothes. He had an aura of aristocracy around him and Petunia couldn't help but feel honored to have him at her doorstep.

Draco gave her a fake smile, hoping she couldn't detect the small grimace that wanted to come out.

"Hello… right? I'm a friend of Harry's from school and I'm here to check on him."

The smile on her face dropped considerably and the woman now looked frightened. Her horse shaped face pinched together, and she spoke tightly. "I'm sorry, but I do not know what you're talking about. There's no Harry Potter here."

Draco arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow and suspicion flashed through his grey eyes.

"Well if that's true, I do recall asking for just _Harry, _not _Harry Potter._"

Petunia froze, as if knowing she had been caught in her lie. Suddenly, a loud voice boomed from somewhere in the house.

"Petunia, who's that at the door?" A man that resembled a red faced whale stomped through the hall and walked to the door. He eyed Draco warily. "You don't look like you're from around here. Who are you?"

Draco reframed from rolling his eyes and was about to reply, when he felt a tug. It wasn't a physical tug, it was more like something invisible was trying to yank him from his bellybutton and lead him somewhere.

"Excuse me." He muttered to the couple and pushed past the two rudely, following the pull as it seemed to tug him up a pair of stairs.

_Go this way Draco…_

A voice seemed to whisper in his mind. The voice sweet and pleasing to him mind and it belonged to someone he hadn't heard in a long time. He listened to the voice and walked to a door that appeared to have what looked like a small flap towards the bottom of it. Heavy footsteps thundered behind him, sounding like a stampede of hippogriffs stomping up the stairs. He turned around to see the whale had gone from red, to a shade of violent Draco had vaguely recalled seeing on one of Narcissa's least favorite dresses.

"Now see here, I don't know _who _you are, but I have an idea of _what _you are! _Freaks _like you aren't welcome into my home! _GET OUT!" _The words were yelled in great rage, but Draco wasn't affected. He lived in a house where Narcissa pointed out worse things than just a raised voice. Draco didn't make a move to leave; instead he turned towards the door and reached for the doorknob that lead to the room that knew held his green eyed lover. A large hand wrapped around his arm, thick sausage like fingers overlapped themselves around his pale skin, bruising the flesh there. In one swift movement, Draco had pulled out his wand with a graceful flourish, making the hand pull back almost immediately. Draco wasn't going to use his wand, but the fat muggle didn't have to know that. The man's beady eyes widened and he backed away, giving Draco some more space to move around. Draco twisted the knob on the door and when he opened it, the scene he saw made something horrible creep up his spine.

There lay Harry on a very small bed with dirty crumpled sheets. He was wearing an oversized tattered shirt and baggy torn jeans. The clothes looked over-worn and used. Draco ran to the unconscious boy with a speed he didn't know he possessed. His still beautiful face had a fading bruise on his left cheek and he looked so fragile in the big clothes that adorned his body. Draco scooped him up and stormed pass the shocked muggles. That was the last day Harry Potter ever stayed at the Dursleys.

That was the day that Draco looked back and realized he had forced himself to use all of his years of being a Malfoy to not scream out his anguish in front of the muggles.

That was the first day that Draco Malfoy had ever cried after the age of twelve.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Friday, October 31****st****, 1997 12:52 PM**

The particular reason why Draco was angry at the aging wizard right now was because he had just informed them that he had an informant who could tell them how to find and get Kailey back. He also basically told them in more words than necessary, that Kailey leaving to save them was a waste of time.

"So what you're saying is that the informant could have told us everything we needed to know?" Draco crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot impatiently on the floor, the only indication that he was barely controlling his anger.

Dumbledore nodded solemnly, "Yes, but I didn't tell you sooner because I didn't know it would go this far. I thought there was more time before it came to this."

"No offense sir, but I thought after fifth year we would have already came to the decision that withholding important information isn't helpful in any way." Harry's magic wasn't flaring, but he sure as hell felt like a repeat of fifth year was coming up. It was October 31st, Harry annual Doom Day, so he knew things were just going to get worse.

"Harry, Draco, I'd like you guys to meet my informant." Dumbledore stood up and walked over to velvety red curtains. He parted them back and Harry and Draco heard a sweet voice saying some very bad words.

"_If you don't pull back these damn curtains I swear I'll-" _The voice cut off and two pairs of eyes stared at the two boys; a pair of violent ones and a pair of blue-green ones.

"Harry, Draco, it's been a long time. You both have grown so handsome." Irison smiled at the two.

"If I didn't know that she was in love with me, I'd be slightly worried." Devron smiled also.

Two chairs slid behind Harry and Draco, and the two sat down, facing the powerful couple in the portrait.

"This is going to be a long night."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Friday, October 31****st****, 1997 1:07 PM**

Kailey hated black tile. Its glossy surface and cold feeling annoyed her. She hated how hard it was on her knees as she leaned over the toilet and threw up any food she had eaten for the day. When her stomach was empty, she started to dry heave. She clinched her eyes closed and prayed to whoever lived in the sky to end her torture. She missed Harry and Draco so much it hurt, oh Merlin it hurt.

_Merlin? Damn…if the two hadn't rubbed off on me before, they sure as hell have now. _She chuckled slightly at her own joke. She realized she needed them more than ever after she had seen those memories. Whatever she needed to find, she couldn't find by herself.

_I can't do this alone anymore. _She thought to herself as her stomach clenched again. Thankfully, it was the last time.

"That's the third time in the last two days."

Kailey flushed the toilet and turned to look at Evan, a scowl already firmly placed onto her lips.

"Oh really, I wouldn't have noticed," she stated dryly. She stood up and walked over to the sink, turning the silver knobs so she could use the water to brush her teeth. The sound of running water was the only noise that filled the room for a few seconds before Evan spoke again.

"You turn your cheek to most foods and have only been eating vegetables and fruit. Now, you're getting sick. I am not a person to hide things from Kailey," she felt a presence behind her and she felt her body stiffen without her consent. Ever since she had arrived, he had her on edge. Her powers had been restricted by a collar she wore and she was only allowed to do a certain amount of things. He hadn't put his hands on her except for the occasional brush on her arms or thighs, and he usually didn't talk to her unless telling her to do something or the occasional threat or innuendo that he had yet to carry out.

"I'm not hiding anything _Evan_." The way she spat his name, like it was the vilest thing to coat her tongue, made him frown. Kailey actually felt a sort of satisfaction that she had managed to hurt him in some sort of fashion. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and Kailey screamed as she was lifted into the air, her back pressed firmly against his chest. She grunted and swung her arms and legs, trying to struggle and resist whatever he was about to do. She felt herself being flung into the air before she landed hard onto her stomach on the bathroom floor. She tried to get up, but a foot pressed firmly onto her back, sending her sprawling right back onto the ground. She felt hands on her waist and her eyes watered in fury. There was no way in _hell _she was going to let the bastard take her.

She kicked back hard, hearing a pained howl when she connected with Evan's lower regions. She kicked again, this time twisting her body so her foot connected solidly with his cheek. His body flew sideways into the sink and Kailey immediately scrambled out of the room. She ran towards the kitchen and headed towards the knife rack. Right next to it lay the keys that would unlock her power restraints. She was a few inches away when a hand grabbed the back of her shirt. She yelped when she was flung against the refrigerator. Magnets rained down onto the floor and Kailey got up. She cracked her neck and her knuckles. She may have lost most of her powers, but she had learned to fight. She wasn't going to be helpless anymore and wait for a moment to look around. She was going to act now. She was going to fight. She sent as much love and devotion she could through her weak bond with Harry and Draco. Since she had gone this long without physical contact and the collar dampened it somewhat, her link to them had suffered. She was going to fix it.

_I can't do this alone anymore. _Her words to herself from earlier ran through her mind.

_Harry…Draco…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Friday, October 31, 1997 12:58 PM**

"When that thing took over Devron, many things happened. He limited basically all of my powers, restricted where I could go, beat me, raped me, and basically tried to make me wish I was dead," Irison explained. Harry and Draco could tell it was hard for her to tell them this tale of pain; her hands were trembling slightly until Devron grasped them and kissed them.

Harry looked at the loving couple and felt a part of him ache again. Draco felt it and squeezed his hand reassuringly before turning back to the portrait.

"So Irison, how did all of this happen? I mean, where did Evan come from? How did he get Devron? What do you guys mean, Kailey is wasting her time?" Harry asked the former Queen. He saw her sigh and she took a seat in the chair that was painted in the portrait, Devron right beside her.

"Draco, Harry, have you two ever heard of the Charmed ones?" Irison asked the two. Harry looked thoughtful for a minute before he replied, "Actually, I have. They're these three powerful witches that live somewhere in America right?"

Irison nodded, smiling that the boy she had seen grow had learned so much. "Yes, Harry you're right. These witches have dealt with something like the Hopeless Night before. However, what they had to deal with is called the Hollow. It's like the counterpart of Hopeless Night. It's a pretty neutral flow of energy that can give its releaser plenty of power if it chooses too. Well, I'm telling you this because the only way you can truly beat the Hopeless Night for good, to get rid of it permanently and not just seal it in a box, is to release the Hollow."

"Okay, now that we know how to get rid of it, how did it all start?" Draco asked. Harry could hear the impatience in his voice because Harry was starting to feel impatient too. Something wasn't feeling right.

Instead of Irison speaking, Devron took over. "Well, when Hopeless Night was created, it was sealed by a very powerful sorcerer in a cursed box, hidden away where no one could find it when the sorcerer realized he couldn't control it. One day I was fighting with one of Irison's advisors because he had turned out to be a traitor to her, wanting to kill us both to take over the Hidden. Well, he had pulled out the box he had found and opened it, thinking it was his box of poison gas he usually hid on himself. It was the cursed box instead. The Hopeless Night had gotten out and consumed me, taking over my body. It made me trap Irison in a safe in our house, after that I don't know much of what my body was forced to do. Only on rare moments was I able to fight it and break through for a few seconds. My love for Irison was so strong, that thing couldn't freeze me and kill me no matter how hard it tried. Our love was like a flame, eternally burning for all to see."

Harry and Draco both smiled at the obviously in love couple, despite the pain blossoming in both of their chests.

"So you also said Kailey was wasting her time. How?" Harry's voice was soft now, as if afraid of the answer.

"Well, many believed that only a loved one can kill Hopeless Night, but as I told you, that's not true. If a loved one kills it, it only goes back to its box and the box transports itself somewhere else, where it can be found again. The only thing Kailey is doing is stalling because this time, the case is slightly different. Hopeless Night is stronger this time because it has something to ground it more to this world, than to the curse in the box. She won't be able to get the things she needs to get rid of Hopeless Night for good. She'll need you two to help her get the tools she needs to find out how to kill Hopeless Night, in turn, she'll be unknowingly helping Harry get closer in destroying Voldemort." Irison explained.

Harry ran his hand through his hair, obviously frustrated with the slight riddle. "Okay, I'm kind of confused here."

"To put it simply Harry: You, Draco, and Kailey are all parts of a machine. There are many other factors involved in this particular machine. Once this machine is complete, Voldemort and Hopeless Night can both be killed." Irison said slowly, as if talking to a daft child. Harry rolled his eyes and Draco finally caught on to what she was really saying.

"So you planned everything didn't you? You knew somehow the Cold was going to be released and you knew Kailey couldn't do it alone. You knew that Harry, Kailey, and I were somehow going to be connected. That's why you grew up around us. To keep us sane, despite what we went through in our childhood. You needed us! You _used us!_" Draco hissed. He stood up and furiously began to pace, not ceasing his rant in the slightest.

"And you said _Harry _destroying Voldemort, so you know Kailey and I aren't going to be around to help him. You also said that we're just helping Kailey find what she _needs _to kill Hopeless Night. So we aren't going to be there for the final battle between them are we huh? That's a rhetorical question by the way. All of this manipulative _bullshit _could have been avoided if everyone would have just spoken the _truth!"_ He punched the wall with such force; everyone in the room heard a sickening _crack. _Draco didn't seem to notice as he sat back down in his seat with an angry flourish. Harry took the reddening hand into his own, and his hands began to glow slightly, he rubbed them soothingly and kissed it until it returned back to normal. He look at Irison, Devron, and Dumbledore before he spoke, while his voice wasn't as harsh and loud and Draco's had been, everyone could still heard the fury in his soft voice, and his words hurt worse than Draco's ever could.

"Now the manipulation I would have expected from Dumbledore, but you Irison, I _never _would have expected it from you."

The woman hung her head in shame and Devron put a comforting arm around her, he too looked guilty. Tears flowed from her eyes as she said, "I'm not allowed to say too much. Since I saw the future when I was alive, I'm not allowed to change the present too much. I'm already doing more than I should with what I'm about to tell you. As you probably read in the books about me, I had three companions. However, no one knows who or what they are. I'll tell you, they're three felines. A mysterious female white Siberian tiger named Rajah, a playful snow leopard named Flecks, and a very sensible black panther named Kieran. Each of them was sent to guard the things needed to help you guys since Hopeless Night couldn't hurt my companions for some reason. You'll find Rajah in the Hidden. I honestly don't know where Flecks and Kieran are. Their things are movable and as soon as I let them go, it was out of my hands what happened to them. The only person I was able to watch a little longer was Kailey, since you two were connected to her in a way when I started to watch over you guys. I can't tell you guys anymore, but to help you, you need to get Kailey back and start searching. Goodbye boys. I love you both so much. Send Kailey my love." With that final greeting, the two seemed to dissipate from the portrait, leaving only the red loveseat and candle in the frame.

"Boys, I hope today you two have learned something that can be of use to you in the wa-"Dumbledore's "advice" was cut off by Harry.

"Don't. Right now, just don't. Come on Draco." They walked out of Dumbledore's office hand in hand. They ran into Ron, Hermione, and Blaise just as they rounded the corner that led to their DADA class. Hermione spoke first.

"We were just looking for you two! We think we know of a way to get Kailey back." Harry trained his emerald eyes on her, hoping the smart Gryffindor could really help them.

"You see, Kailey mentioned to me about the weird curtain of orchids that T.J. and Diamond couldn't get through. Maybe what you need is behind the curtains," Blaise explained. He looked proud of himself when Harry and Draco's eyes both widened. Both of them talked so rapidly to each other that, that the other three teenagers could barely keep up.

"Bloody hell they're right!"

"Irison said Rajah was in the Hidden somewhere guarding something!"

"Maybe she's behind that weird curtain thing!"

"That's the only plausible explanation."

"The only problem is we don't know where it is…." Harry's voice trailed off. Draco smiled, a true smile at the prospect of them figuring out one of the many threads that could untangle this complicated ball of thread.

"_We _don't know where it is, but Diamond and T.J. do." Suddenly, Harry and Draco both gasped as a burst of emotion filled both of their bodies completely. Just when they thought it would consume them both, it ended just as it had begun. Both of them held onto each other and a let out a breath they didn't know they had been holding. It was Kailey. She was okay and she had sent them so much feeling it had both of them staggering from the unexpected explosion.

"Kailey…she's….okay…" Harry gasped out. Draco kissed him all over his face fervently before hugged the shorter male tightly.

Ron looked at them all, a bright smile on his face before he exclaimed.

"Well, mates that does it. Everybody pack your bags. We're going to bloody America!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- For some reason, I love the last line of this chapter. I made it a little longer than my usual chapters to make up for my lateness. Well, stay tuned for the next chapter and REVIEW! For info, check my profile! Also, I forgot to put it in the beginning and I'm too lazy to scroll up, I do not own the poem excerpt in the beginning of the chapter. It's by Maya Angelou, she's a fabulous writed by the way. **

**Next chapter: Harry, Draco, Blaise, Ron, and Hermione go to L.A. and run into trouble of their own. Kailey thinks there still might be a bit of her brother left after all and will the boys get to her in time before Evan completely takes what he wants?**


End file.
